On Mobius
by TheWhyteRabbyt
Summary: Shadow and Blaze are both calm and collected...except around each other. Always at the other's throat, they decide they will never get along. That is, until one of Eggman's experimental machines causes them to become a little...too close for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! I am at last back to writing. The thing is, I have way too many ideas, and very little motivation. If any human were able to also be classified as a cat, it would be me. Always laying around in the sun (with a decent amount of sunscreen as I am part vampire lol) and eating fish a lot. And never really getting anything done -_-"**

**I digress. Recently I've decided to look into the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, as I was curious as to what the fuss was all about. I find myself obsessed, particularly with Shadow, who just happens to be very, very awesome. I started with supporting SilverxBlaze and I still do. Yet...I find myself harboring the guilty pleasure of ShadowxBlaze... probably just because they're my two favorite characters. Anyway I was minding my own business in the small word of Somewhere Around 3 AM and I found myself struck with a little..._idea._ **

**Basically, this is the trial run of my idea. I'm still working out the basic plot and stuff as I don't have a degree in Sonic Knowledge, but I have a good many ideas locked in. If anyone expresses interest or a critique with helpful advice somehow manages to surface under my humble story-umbrella, I'm gonna continue this bad boy! So let's get this going, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having anything to do with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You've never won before, Eggman, and you won't win _this_ time either!"

Blaze huffed, wishing she had a wrist-watch in order to look at it disdainfully. She rolled her shoulders and looked around.

A selection of the usual group stood before Eggman in another one of his lairs. The surrounding rock formations gave off an acrid odor; they paid tribute to the foul-smelling subterranean rivers that flowed throughout the deep-rooted cave. Blaze looked at their unspoken blue leader, a fist raised at Eggman, his legs planted in a wide stance to reflect whatever power he felt he had. She blinked glassily. Sonic may have the right to act the way he did, since he technically _had _saved the world a billion times, but that didn't mean she had to like his cockiness. Heck, he was even one of her best friends… but she still hated when he acted in an arrogant manner.

"Blaze!" She jumped, her thoughts shattering into butterflies and fluttering away. Amy and Silver were looking at her intently.

"Are you paying attention? Sonic is giving a triumphant speech!" Blaze blinked at her pink friend. The female hedgehog had a bubbly personality, and while Blaze appreciated her underlying kindness and loyalty, the perky blithering shell that worshipped Sonic was at times overwhelming.

"No… I was letting my thoughts wander," Blaze said bluntly. Amy looked mildly taken aback. Blaze turned her gaze to Sonic and continued, "It seems like he's unusually long-winded today. I thought he was supposed to be fast?" Silver chuckled heartily and Blaze eyed him, her normally steely gaze warming slightly.

Silver…. Silver was different than others. He was sweet and naïve, but knew how to get a job done. His naiveté, although having caused problems in the past, was a strange sort of refuge now and frankly, it calmed Blaze's nerves. He approached her, still snickering, and threw an arm across her shoulders.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, Blaze. The Blue Blur is more like the Blue _Boredom_ today!" He chuckled more heavily when Amy's eyes flared with indignation. He reached over to her sputtering—yet adorable—fury and patted her head.

"Don't be upset, Amy. I'm just teasing." He winked at her playfully. She huffed and stomped over to Rouge and Knuckles. Silver laughed some more and jostled Blaze, who had long forgotten the minor conversation and was watching Sonic spin-dash around Eggman, occasionally pulling an offensive face or slapping his rear in the hot-tempered villain's general direction. Silver followed her sight path and soon found his own eyes glazing over.

* * *

"Anyway, hah, you know how easy it was to crack that egg!"

"Are you _bragging_, you punk? How _dare _you! I hardly even got to feel him with my fists!"

"Aw, well can't I supplement?" Rouge took Knuckles' fist and placed it on her waist, drawing him into a teasing hug. Knuckles growled, a blush forming across his nose.

"NO, ROUGE, YOU CAN'T!"

Blaze leaned back on the window seat, pulling her arms behind her head in a feline stretch-and-yawn combo. Her tongue curled slightly. Suddenly, a finger jabbed her stomach. Without thinking or even opening her eyes, she grabbed the 'someone' by the nose.

"Silver, I thought you learned when we were twelve that you never, _ever—_"

"Shouldn't a proper warrior always be alert? Stretching like that could get you killed if we suddenly came under attack." Wait…that voice was strangely gravelly…. Blaze opened her eyes slowly, coming eye-to-eye with a very chilly-gazed hedgehog. She withdrew her hand abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry, Shadow. You caught me by surprise." Shadow stared into her eyes unblinkingly, his eyes half-lidded with apathy. He made soft growl in the back of his throat and turned to walk away. Before he could make it, however, Blaze's wits caught up with her.

"Hey, wait half a minute!" Her eyes flashed and she grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him back to her. "What did you think you were _doing_?" Shadow blinked, questioning. She jabbed his shoulder with a half-extended claw.

"What gives you the right to do something like that? We hardly even know each other! You think you can just come up to people and give them a lesson in awareness?" Blaze glared at him, trying to keep from raising her voice. With anyone else, she wouldn't react like this…. But _this_ guy... who was he to her? Some guy who _happened_ to share the same circle of friends.

Shadow blinked again, this time, his eyes hardening.

"I'm the Ultimate Life-form. I can do whatever I want." He turned again and started walking.

_Oh, that is _it!

Something hot and rather sturdy made sudden contact with the back of Shadow's head, expertly missing the bulk of his spines and hitting the mark on his skull. If Shadow was a normal animal, he would've been clocked into falling over. He may have even been knocked out or burst into tears and run home to his mommy (if he had one). Or, God forbid, he would have been tended to by an overly-emotional Amy.

Yet…Shadow wasn't just _any_ animal.

He turned and met the attacker (whom he assumed was probably that idiot Sonic) with a curled fist to the chest. However, it turned out that some people had a lot of nerve.

And most _definitely_ should _not_ be punched in the chest.

"You idiot! What the _heck_ is your problem?!" A very fearsome-looking Blaze the Cat sat on the ground, having just been floored by a well-aimed punch. Her ponytail had lost its stiffness, a few strands of hair falling over her burning eyes. "I'm a freaking _girl_, you moron!" Shadow took a step back, his excellent thinking ability processing the full extent of what had just occurred.

_Oh…crap…_

And that's how Shadow the Hedgehog learned what a fiery roundhouse kick felt like.

* * *

"What are you two _doing_ in that dark, mysterious corner?" Sonic and company had discovered the source of the very loud ruckus, which was disrupting the carefree mood of their celebratory get-together. It appeared that two of the guests weren't exactly _playing nice_.

The lights were turned up enough to expose Shadow and Blaze, locked in a mass of tangled limbs, pulling each other's fur. Having fought for a while, they found themselves a near-even match and had devolved into hand-to-hand combat…which led to Blaze having a firm grip with her teeth on Shadow's right ear, and Shadow pinning her right arm to the ground while his left hand tugged ruefully on her now-messy ponytail. Silver came over, beaming with glee at having found his normally cool-mannered friend caught in a web of fierce emotion.

"What are you guys, five?" He boomed a laugh and was joined by the room. The party members soon found themselves wiping their eyes and offering up their own jokes.

"I never thought the pair of ogres would get along so _well_!" Sonic held his stomach as he doubled over, causing Tails to fall over (Tails had been supporting his laughing pal).

Rouge smirked and pointed, "Normally the same side of the magnet is supposed to _repel_, not attract!" She laughed raucously.

_This…isn't happening! _Blaze closed her eyes tightly. _Wake up, wake up, wake UP!_

Shadow looked that the lilac cat he had pinned below him and allowed his messy thoughts to catch up. _What are all these idiots suggesting?!_ His eyes widened in realization and he scrambled to disentangle himself from his foe.

"What were you trying to pull?" He pointed accusingly at Blaze. She stood indignantly and scoffed.

"_Me_? You were the one who started it! Don't put this on me!" The party stopped their laughter and listened, awed by the display of emotion from the two wallflowers.

"But don't _Princesses_ always get what they want?" Shadow sneered. Blaze gasped.

"How…how _impertinent_! You _wish_ I wanted you!" This time Shadow growled.

"We're not even the same _species!_" Tails and Cream looked away from each other, whistling.

"Hey why don't we all calm down a bit, yeah?" Sonic stepped forward, extending his arms out to the fighting pair. "No one likes whiners! So let's move on." Shadow and Blaze glared at each other around Sonic. They looked away, red-faced and angry. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Screw this. I don't even know why I'm here." Shouting the usual catchphrase, he opened a portal and disappeared. Everyone looked at Blaze, who stared at her shoes furiously.

"He's right. I'm out of here. I need time to cool off." She dusted her jacket and slinked out the front door, Silver at her heels. He looked behind him as he left and shrugged.

"I guess I'll let you know what happens, guys."

The door slammed shut, and the friends dispersed.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Review and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha *sheepish*... Well I decided to upload another chapter as incentive... You know.. to satisfy the thirst of fans. Anyway, here's chapter 2, which is right before chapter 3...and something BIG HAPPENS, AKA, THE STORY STARTING! Lol enjoy! ^o^**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Aaaaagh!"

Blaze shrieked into a pillow. It was a very soft pillow; all blue knit fabric, worn from years of snuggles from Tails and long-distance naps under trees and on cliff sides under the head of Sonic. It smelled like the rest of the messy "boy" house: a comforting mix of mechanic-filth, kinetic energy and chili dogs. Blaze fell back on the dark green couch limply, letting her right side limbs dangle off the side.

"…Blaze?" She let the pillow slide off her face to look at Silver. He stood, his golden eyes glowing warmly, with a tray of two steaming mugs of rooibos tea. He eyed the end of the couch hopefully, asking permission to sit by his distressed friend. Blaze blinked at him wearily and nodded, curling her legs up to provide a seat for him. Silver sat, placing a mug of tea on the end-table closest to her.

"Are you…better?" Silver's voice had a lilt that matched his sparkly name. It was soft and smooth and very comforting to a certain pyro kinetic cat. Blaze looked at him over her shoulder and lowered her eyelids, _Do I _look_ better, Silver? _He nodded, recognizing his question as redundant. He chuckled quietly and turned to look at her.

"Have some tea…then we'll talk." Blaze sat up and sipped some tea, the slightly sweet, calming flavor slipping seamlessly into her own system. She swallowed and blinked at Silver.

"There. Happy now?" Silver laughed and shook a finger at her.

"No hostility. Now tell me what happened." Blaze winced and Silver crossed his arms. "Come on now, Blaze. Everything was going good; we defeated Eggman, we were all having a good time…. Something happened." The pair of futuristic friends took part in a stare-down, until Blaze ceded to Silver's victory.

"That…_jerk_ poked my stomach while I was stretching." Silver's eyes widened…before he threw his head back and laughed.

"_That's_ what you guys were fighting about? My gosh, it seemed like he called you fat or said you were dating Sonic or something." Blaze and Silver both blushed at this and studied the weave of the couch fabric. Silver gulped, "Sorry."

"Don't be. The fans started _that_ one." Silver chuckled at this. _Oh boy, fans and their pairings…._

* * *

"Leave. Me. Alone." Rouge stared at her grumpy roommate, her arms crossed over her chest. He sat in his special "corner spot", angrily smashing a red crayon onto a piece of cardboard. Rouge watched for a few minutes before the sound of a hairdryer got her attention.

"That's not my _new_ hair dryer…is it?" She peered at Shadow's hunched back, getting ready to unleash her wrath. The hairdryer clicked off.

"Is…your new hairdryer…_pink_?" Shadow's rough voice made its way quietly across the room. "…with white edging details?" Rouge closed her eyes and rubbed a temple absently.

"Yes, Shadow. That's the one." A loud gulp was heard from Shadow's corner. Chaos ensued, and not the kind you can control.

"You idiot, I just bought that! It cost me forty dollars and the last time you did the whole 'red, melted wax looks like blood' thing something…" she paused for effect, "_happened_." She ripped the hygiene tool away from Shadow and stood bearing down on him, her hands on her hips. Shadow looked up at her like a puppy caught in the act of vacating its bowels on new carpet.

"I…don't remember that particular incident." He stared up at her, half-tensed to run. Rouge smiled sweetly before her expression morphed into a snarl.

"You don't remember that 'incident', because you were hit by a _car_ and I had to take care of you for a week!" She turned to stomp away, almost forgetting what she was originally coming to talk to her roommate about. She turned, her calculating nature reflected in her designed grace.

"What happened with our dear little friend, the cat, at Sonic's soiree?" Shadow nearly teleported into standing, he leapt up so fast.

"That's none of your business!" Rouge studied her friend. His eyes were fully open, his fists and feet set wide apart. Shadow was vulnerable. She tapped her chin with a finger.

"What are _you_ so sensitive about, Mr. Ultimate Life-form?" Shadow caught wind of her insinuation and adjusted his stance. Defensive.

"I'm…not being sensitive." He crossed his arms.

"Stow the crap, Blacky. Something went on and you're going to tell Aunty Rouge everything there is to know about it." Rouge smirked and stood up to her full height, right in Shadow's face. Dominating. Mothering. Shadow snarled, baring his teeth before he faced the corner again.

"I…was trying to teach her a lesson. She was…too languid. It bothered me." Rouge scoffed.

"Who said it was your job to teach her that lesson? Geez, Shadow, don't you pester Sonic enough? Now you have to bother his friends?" She laughed and walked away from her coworker. "You had better be careful, Shadow…. People are gonna wonder if your hard shell is cracking." She popped her 'k' in a teasing manner and disappeared into her very pink bedroom.

Shadow glared at his fists, clenched in front of him.

_People can't talk like that… I'll make sure they don't._

He moved to the open glass window in the side of the shared apartment, gazing out at the moon and stars.

_Blaze the Cat, Imperial Princess of the Sol Emeralds_, Shadow glared out at the city.

_From this moment, I vow to hate your guts._

* * *

**Oh, Shadow, stop crushing crayons in cobbwebby apartment corners. Tsk tsk. **

**Yeah, he just vowed to hate the other main character. That _always_ bodes well in romantic comedies! Right? ;D See ya next time, my loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, beautiful ones! I hope you're having a good day! If you aren't, I hope my chapter helps you with that. I've gotten more action right out of the gate with this story than any other, so I take it that's a good sign. Input is GREATLY appreciated, so if you have anything to say, anything at all, say it in a review or PM. Other than that, let's get going!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"This time isn't like any other." Sonic bent over, resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "The egg actually thought through some things." He looked around at the group, who were all filthy and sweaty from trying to get a handle on the situation. Eggman had started up with another one of his schemes, but this time, he had something backing it. Every time they'd try to get an angle, he'd brandish a gloved fist and yell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! I'll have you know my latest invention is waiting behind that wall to mess you up!"

Then he'd shoot some lasers at someone. As you can imagine, frustration was running high and not everyone was thinking their best anymore.

"Can't you read his mind and see what that dang machine is already?" Knuckles pointed at Silver accusingly. Silver scoffed.

"I can't read _minds_, Knucklehead! I'm just telekinetic. God…" He crossed his arms and glared into the distance, more tense than usual. Knuckles growled and sputtered some nonsense about not knowing the difference between stupid "superpowers".

Blaze placed a hand on Silver's shoulder, feeling his muscles relax. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her and looked around. Shadow stood across the circle of heroes, scowling at her. She blushed and looked away. Shadow growled a wry laugh.

"This would be so much easier if we just knew what that machine he keeps mentioning was…and why we should fear it," Amy lamented. "This isn't the first time he's held something over our heads, but I can't help the feeling that this time he means business."

"Maybe we should try something a little more strategic, instead of just _speeding through_ head on," Rouge glared at Sonic, hinting that he had made a bad decision. Sonic laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Then, his eyes widened.

"That's it!" He snapped his fingers. The group looked at him in surprise.

"What's it?"

"Let's get out of here first." He winked and turned to face Eggman, floating in the distance in his hovercraft.

"Seeya later, Egghead! We're blowing this popsicle stand!" He slapped his hear to the enraged stammering of the doctor, and sped away, followed shortly by the rest of the group.

* * *

Blaze sipped her water delicately, unlike the boys who splashed it all across their bodies as they drank it down. The group was lounging around Sonic's living room, exhaustedly trying to work out a strategy to defeat their constant rival.

"The caves are laid out like this, with various tunnels weaving in and out of the main group," Tails leaned forward across the coffee table, his twin tails absently swaying back and forth. Cream passed out refreshments, courtesy of her mother. She stayed clear of Shadow however, as his ominous presence was rather intimidating to the sweet young rabbit. Rouge offered him her water instead. Tails continued.

"This cave here is really the only adjacent cavern with enough space to hide something like one of Doctor Eggman's creations. The entrance to this cave comes out here, not much farther up the cliff than the one where Eggman is currently hiding," he held the topographical map up to Sonic. "See?"

Sonic pinched the map with one hand, absently eating a chili dog with the other. He scanned over the map before looking at each of his friends in turn. He chewed thoughtfully, and then promptly shoved the rest of the chilidog into his mouth, standing and dusting his hands together.

"Here's the plan. We're going to run a special ops team into that particular cave while the rest of us provide a distraction. Once the team makes it in and destroys whatever _thing_ Eggman is hiding in there, the rest of us will take him out. Everyone goes home happy, yeah?" He smirked, his mind believing that whatever he came up with was flawless. Amy rubbed her chin.

"Who does the special ops team," she asked. Sonic's grin widened.

"Silver, Blaze and…" he pointed at his friend-slash-rival, "Shadow."

"What?!" Shadow and Blaze stood simultaneously, anger rising in their voices. Silver sat awkwardly, looking between the two while his ears drooped. Sonic chuckled as he winked.

"It'll be perfect."

* * *

Silver trundled uncomfortably behind his grumpy teammates. He fidgeted, bumping his index fingers together and glancing nervously around the tunnels. He thought back to before they entered the cave, directly after Shadow had Chaos Controlled them to the cave entrance.

_"Okay, I'm going to do the hard_ _work here. You guys just…hang out." Shadow started stomping into the first tunnel when Blaze gripped his shoulder._

_ "You really think we came along just to provide you _company_?" She sneered. "We're as important to this mission as you are, so you better act like it." Shadow rolled his eyes._

_ "Or what? Will Miss Princess get _upset_ with me? That's a laugh. Just follow and stay out of my way." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder. Blaze hissed._

_ "Yeah, I _will_ get upset. I thought you had nerve before, but now I realize you're just a jerk, straight up. How did you _ever_ get to be friends with Sonic and the rest?" Shadow turned away, mumbling._

_ "Who said I'm friends with _them_?" He stomped away, followed by a tense Blaze and quiet Silver._

"I hate that guy." Silver snapped out of his deep reverie, glancing in shock at his cat friend. She walked along, her hands clasped together in front of her, head bowed. Silver gaped. Blaze looked sidelong at him.

"I know what you're thinking," she whispered. "'The Imperial Princess hating someone? It's not possible!' Well trust me…it really hasn't ever happened before. However," she glared at Shadow's prickly back. "This guy deserves it."

Silver gulped, "H-how do you figure?" He hated being in the middle of things. Blaze tapped her chin with a finger.

"He deserves it…because he's arrogant and presumptuous. He thinks he can just do whatever because he's 'the ultimate life-form', or some such nonsense. He completely disregards anyone else's feelings. He's just like Sonic without the fun." Silver, not knowing what to say, simply nodded and the trio continued walking.

* * *

_That…that cat! _Shadow glared ahead, trying not to give away the fact that he was hearing everything that transpired between Silver and Blaze. He dug the soles of his hover shoes into the cave soil with every step, broadening his shoulders. He marched onward, keeping a lookout for anything that might give away the presence of one of Eggman's creations. He gritted his teeth and squinted. If Rouge had been here, she would have laughed. _Why couldn't that idiot hedgehog put _her_ in this group instead? _

The trio suddenly came upon a glowing light emanating from around the edge of a tunnel. Shadow looked over his shoulder, grunting and gesturing for the two friends to follow him. They continued around the bend and discovered something unimaginable.

An entire computer system was lodged into the side of the rock, like some alien life-form, ready to take over the world. Pipes and channels of varying sizes radiated out, connecting several silver platforms that seemed to breathe along with the entire machine. A pale blue light surrounded what appeared to be the control board, facing a large screen with unintelligible numbers, patterns and symbols. Silver gaped. Blaze put her hands on her hips. Shadow crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Seems like the doctor has more up his sleeve than we give him credit for." Shadow entered the room and rubbed a gloved finger along some of the wires. "Well, let's start dismantling it." Blaze looked at him in surprise.

"Dismantle it? We can't just dig in like that… What if the whole thing is rigged to blow when tampered with? We really should try to figure it out first." Shadow stomped over to her, bearing down on her from an ominous height difference. He gently poked a finger at her.

"Listen… to be honest, I can't stand working with you either." Blaze gulped, realizing her had heard her earlier. Shadow closed his eyes in frustration, "The sooner we get done with this, the faster we can get out of each other's way. Hopefully the Blue Idiot will leave us out of his future plans and we'll never have to see each other again." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"_Hopefully._" Shadow snarled in reply.

"Do you want to hear my plan or _not_?"

Blaze flourished her hand in the direction of the machine sarcastically, "Shoot, O Ultimate Life-form."

"Great," Shadow pointed in the direction of the platforms. "You work on the left, Silver here can work in the middle, and I'll work on the far right. …So we don't have to spend more time together than necessary. Got it?"

"Perfect." Blaze stood up as tall as she could, so their noses almost touched. She stomped away to begin her work. Shadow glared at Silver.

"Do you need to be told twice?" Silver shook his head.

"Of course not. I'll try seeing what I can break inside the machine using my telekinesis." Shadow nodded and moved to the right platform. Silver sighed.

_I wish they would get along._ He climbed the ladder leading to the center platform and sat down cross-legged, reaching inside the machine with his mind, trying to find things he could move in order to inhibit the machine's processors. He opened his eyes to slits and glanced left, to Blaze, and right, to Shadow. They were deeply concentrating. He shrugged and continued.

His mind felt an odd-shaped metal sheet, sitting between a cube of copper and a slab of some strange gel. _Odd…this looks like one of those new systems that are becoming so popular lately. I don't have much experience with these, but it looks like if I move the metal sheet it might destroy the whole thing. It's worth a shot._ He focused his energy and slid the sheet out, dropping it randomly in some wires. A pained yelp broke his concentration. He looked over to Blaze.

"Blaze!" She was trapped in a field of rust-colored energy, which appeared to be zapping her in some way. A growl sounded and he looked at Shadow, who was in a similar situation. Suddenly, the screen brought up a window and began speaking in a cold, metallic voice.

"System: Activated. Operating now: Swap. Completion: T-minus four minutes." It began counting backwards.

"What?! What does that even mean?" Silver started panicking.

"What did you _do_?!" Shadow yelled through clenched teeth, pounding his fists on the walls of the energy field. Silver looked at him with terror in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm used to much more advanced technology than this! I thought if I—"

"Well, it's too late for that now! Do something!" Silver nodded and frantically tapped buttons on the control board. The robotic voice continued its doom count.

Blaze tried everything she could to escape. She built heat up in her hands and tried to melt her way through the energy field, to no avail. The energy caused her legs to give out and her vision started to narrow.

_What…what's happening? _Her arms felt weak. She was losing consciousness. _No, don't give in. Don't let Eggman win! _Suddenly, her vision seemed to scope inwards to Shadow's eyes, directly across the room. His ruby irises were alight with the same pain she was feeling. Before she could do anything else, a flash lit her vision and she blacked out.

* * *

**Hehehe well I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Here's where the _real_ story begins, and things get MESSY! MWAHAHAHA!**

**R&R and have a _fabulous_ day! Till next time!  
~TheWhyteRabbyt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello hello, duckies! How is everyone this fine day? Well, I'm pretty fantastic, because I wrote this chapter _last_ night, mwahah! So I can be all lazy today...until I have to write chapter 5 tonight lol.**

**Well, I would like to shout out my reviewers!**

**First, to EvilChalkboard: You, my friend, are the reason this story ever took off from chapter 1. Not that I didn't have material, just that you came and expressed interest. Good on you! Plus, I love your name. Haha. I hope you're enjoying this and that you stick around till the end! ^-^**

**Next, to Lightning the Hedgehog: Glad you like it! It's an honor to receive a review from a fan dedicated to the original stuff! :D**

**Also, my thanks go out to everyone who has favorited, followed or even looked twice at this! Now, on with the story!**

**(By the way, before I begin...I hope this isn't too confusing. It's a hard situation to write for so just let me know if it came across well.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Blaze? Blaze, wake up!"

Shadow murmured quietly, his thoughts a messy tangle sloshing around in his very ache-y head. He rubbed his eyes with the back of a hand and started blinking blearily.

"Are you alright, Blaze? I got the machine to shut down. Not before you fainted, though. Sonic and the others defeated Eggman and said they'd meet us at Amy's place." Shadow glared up at Silver, who crouched nearby, gently shaking his shoulder. He sat up angrily, wincing slightly.

"What, did that flash affect your brain in some way? Now you're stupider?" Shadow cleared his throat. Why did his voice sound…off? Silver sat back on his heels, looking hurt.

"Blaze…I'm sorry I hurt you. Please don't be angry at me." His big golden eyes looked watery. Shadow scoffed.

"I didn't realize you were so wimpy, kid. By the way, I'm _Shadow_, not your pissy friend." Shadow coughed and tried clearing his throat again. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ Silver started looking confused.

"What? Wait, Blaze what do you—"

"OH MY GOD!" Shadow snapped his attention across the room…where he met his _own eyes_. Shadow stared at the other Shadow, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Was…. Was that a duplication machine or somethi—"

"We switched _bodies_!"

* * *

Blaze stared at her own body in horror. She looked down and was met with a white ruff and _no clothes_. Well, except for some gloves and a pair of very heavy shoes that were cutting off the circulation in her—_Shadow's_—feet. She looked at Shadow—who now occupied her body—with an expression of disgust.

"Why don't you wear any clothes? Are you some sort of exhibitionist, or something?" Her eyes widened at her very gruff voice. _What, does Shadow eat glass?_ She was met by a matching look of disgust as Shadow put his hands on his hips.

"Why are you _just_ asking me about that _now_? At least it's better than these constricting rags! God, it's hot in here." Shadow started to take off Blaze's jacket without really thinking.

"EEEEEEEEP!" Silver suddenly yelped and covered his eyes. Blaze stalked over and grabbed Shadow's hands. She narrowed at her eyes down at him.

"Don't. You. Dare." He glared back up at her, scowling. She shivered; _It's like fighting with my reflection._ Shadow ripped his hands away.

"Fine. I'll take it like a man," he spat. "Now we need to figure out what we're going to tell the others." Blaze tapped her chin with a gloved finger, not liking the masculine texture of the material.

"I don't think we should let them know…just yet. We should just try to act like everything's normal." Blaze folded her hands in front of her, still feeling uncomfortable without clothes. _My hands feel so big and clunky…my feet are like cement blocks… How does Shadow walk in these things?_

Shadow itched idly at Blaze's fluffy gloves, "They're going to find out soon enough, why not just tell them?" Silver cut in.

"Do you realize how much crap Sonic will give you when—_if—_he finds out?" Shadow and Blaze locked eyes, twin expressions of terror.

"For once, Princess, I agree with you."

"You know," Blaze answered quietly, "you _can_ call me Blaze." Shadow smirked at her.

"Yeah…but I like pissing you off. For once, I have the upper hand with pushing people's buttons." It was Blaze's turn to smirk.

"…Even though I'm taller than you, now?" They shared a mild chuckle before Silver got their attention.

"Not that I want to interrupt you both finally getting along, but we should really be getting to Amy's if we don't want them to be suspicious." Shadow and Blaze looked away from each other awkwardly and nodded. The trio set off.

* * *

Blaze couldn't decide whether to cross her arms over her chest, or walk with her hands folded in front of her. Either way, half of her inherited naked body was still exposed. She looked sidelong at Shadow, who was having trouble trekking through the woods in high heels. Blaze sighed.

"Listen…I know we didn't really get off to a good start last night, what with trying to kill each other, but it looks like we're going to have to work together. So…I'm sorry." Shadow stopped, wobbling slightly at the ankles. He looked up at Blaze.

"Did you _seriously_ apologize _just_ because we've switched bodies?"

Blaze blinked. Shadow shook his head.

"You pretty much just said, 'I'm only apologizing because I have to spend time with you.' Very smooth." Blaze blushed, not that Shadow could see it, due to him having black fur.

"Yeah," she mumbled softly. "I'm not the best at getting my feelings across." She jabbed a finger in Silver's direction. "When we were kids, he used to say I was too chilly, that I made everyone uncomfortable because I never really said much." Shadow grew thoughtful at her story. Out of character, he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, that will help us fake our way through this…because I'm like that too." Blaze and Shadow locked eyes for a moment.

Yes, maybe they didn't hate each other so much. Blaze smiled and turned to catch up to Silver.

Promptly tripping over Shadow's very large hover shoes.

No, she still hated him…_and_ his ridiculous shoes.

Shadow laughed and stepped over her, disappearing into the trees after Silver. Blaze groaned, lifting herself out of the dirt.

* * *

The late trio slid through Amy Rose's front door, trying hard not to be noticed. Unfortunately, Rouge bounded over to who she assumed to be Shadow, but who was actually a nervous Blaze trapped in Shadow's body.

"Hey there, Shads. Back late, aren't we?" She winked flirtatiously. Blaze looked over her shoulder at Shadow and Silver, her eyes screaming for help. Silver shrugged and Shadow coughed into a fist quietly. Rouge grabbed Blaze's hand and dragged her to a corner, holding a hand to the side of her mouth and whispering conspiratorially.

"You seem even more wigged-out than before… Nothing else happened with Blaze, right?" Blaze almost asked why Rouge was talking about her in the third person, but caught herself.

"No…nothing happened." Rouge smiled widely.

"Good! We don't want anyone thinking you're _cracking_, remember?"

"W-what? Cracking?" Rouge shook her head pitifully.

"You're losing it lately. We _just_ talked about this last night! Now just…stand here creepily in the corner like you always do so no one thinks anything's wrong." Rouge waved over her shoulder as she wandered off towards Knuckles. Blaze sat down on the window seat, breathing a sigh of relief. _Thank God she didn't notice._

Shadow wasn't having nearly as easy a time trying to be Blaze. He kept wobbling on her high heels and letting his tail touch people. When Amy gasped and hissed, "Blaze!" after his tail accidentally brushed her thigh, he nearly lost it.

_She's a…a _pushover_! Everyone just bosses her around! _He gritted his teeth, trying to find somewhere out of the way. Suddenly he found Cream standing before him, smiling. He raised an eyebrow. This was a new situation.

"Miss Blaze," the little rabbit began in her breathy voice, "I'm glad you're back! I wouldn't want you to spend…_so_ much time with Mr. Shadow." Shadow tensed.

"Why…why is that?"

"Because Shadow is so scary! He sits in the corner, glaring out at everyone else, and to be honest," she stood on tiptoes and whispered softly, "I think he may be emo." Shadow's last strand of patience snapped and suddenly, something very, _very_ bad happened.

See, Blaze is a pyro kinetic.

Shadow…well, he _isn't_.

"BLAZE, YOU'RE BURNING MY CURTAINS!" Amy rushed over with a punch bowl and dumped the beverage on her pink curtains. She turned to face the culprit, "What's gotten into you lately? You're so emotional it's almost like you've turned into Shadow the Emohog!"

"I'm _not_ emo!" Shadow growled, flames forming around his fists. Amy frowned.

"I didn't say you were! I said Shadow was!"

"No I'm not!" Amy cocked an eyebrow but before she could question "Blaze's" outburst, Silver came over.

"Hah, Blaze is just a little worn out. I'll take her into the kitchen and get her some food," he said sheepishly, pulling Shadow into Amy's cozily-furnished kitchen. When they were out of earshot Silver turned on Shadow.

"What were you _thinking_?! Blaze may be a pyro but she doesn't go around torching everything when people say something that hits her wrong!" Shadow grunted. Silver jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Don't give me that! You don't really have anyone else to turn to right now!" Shadow glared up at Silver.

"Fine. What do you suggest I do then? To control the flames, I mean." Shadow crossed his arms impatiently. Silver leaned back in thought.

"I think you should talk to Blaze. She has something she thinks about, but I can't explain it all that well. She'll help you out." Shadow grimaced at Silver's plan.

"It better not be unicorns, or something lame like that." Silver laughed and slipped back to the party, leaving Shadow in the dark kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again friends, Romans, countrymen! Didn't get more than one review, but that one made my day already!**

**Credit to Lightning the Hedgehog: I'm glad you laughed! Humor is always my main goal as I love to laugh. Thank you for your favorites and such!**

**That goes out to all you who are new followers, too. Welcome! Please enjoy your stay haha \(^o^)/ **

**Now, I'm thinking of trying experiment later on in the story, and it involves music. So! If any of you come across epic songs that sound like Shadow, or Blaze, or their relationship, please review or PM me with it! I'm making a playlist and it may be used in an awesome way! Help me help you lol BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Blaze was dozing off. It had to have been the wee hours of the morning, but Sonic was pushing the party to last longer than anyone really wanted it to.

"Come on, you guys," he threw his arms across Knuckles and Rouge's shoulders. "This is the first time we've been successful using a different technique! We gotta celebrate!" Knuckles' right eye started to twitch and Rouge disentangled herself halfheartedly. Sonic continued his pestering.

Blaze suddenly felt weight added to the seat next to her, jarring her from her sitting-up sleep. She opened an eye hazily and looked sidelong at her company. Shadow sat awkwardly, trying to figure out to do with the length of tail he wasn't used to yet. Blaze woke herself up all the way and reached over, gently curling the tail around the side of what used to be _her_ legs.

"You have to do it like this. Cats are all curves: they move in circular motions in everything they do. Twists, turns, you get the idea." She wasn't really sure why she felt the need to explain herself, but her mouth got away from her. She looked up at Shadow, who had an odd expression on his face. Blaze pulled her hand away.

"Sorry…." She sat back. "What brings you here?" Shadow pulled a leg up to rest his chin on his knee.

"How do you control the flames?" Blaze looked surprised. Then, she laughed. Well, _chuckled_, rather, since Shadow's body is apparently anti-laughter.

"Oh…yeah, your little _incident_. About that…" she chuckled more. Shadow fought a blush. _Everyone keeps talking about these 'incidents' I have._ Blaze stilled her laughter, "The key is to think about a really happy, peaceful memory." Shadow nodded absently and the two sat in silence for a while. He spoke up again.

"What memory do _you_ think about?" Blaze looked at Shadow in surprise. He was leaning back on his hands, his spine suspended like a hammock between his shoulders and hips. He looked up at her out of the corner of his half-lidded eyes. Blaze fought a blush.

"I-I think you might wear me better than _I_ do…."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The lights suddenly turned up, exposing Tails asleep under a chair, Cream asleep and leaning against him, with Cheese asleep in her lap. Knuckles had long since fallen asleep behind the couch, while Rouge sat on the couch, wearily fiddling with her cell phone. Silver was sitting by the front door, nodding off, while Amy and Sonic stood in the middle of the room, looking around at their tired friends. Sonic and Amy looked at Blaze and Shadow in surprise. Sonic smirked.

"Couldn't stay away from each other, huh?" He snickered. Amy held back a giggle. Shadow and Blaze looked at each other and stood up, stuttering. They pointed at each other before pausing for breath. Blaze sighed.

"I…I was just leaving. Goodnight, everybody." She started walking to the door. Rouge got up and followed her.

"Hey, roomie, leaving without telling me?" Blaze looked at Rouge in surprise.

"Are…you coming to Sonic's too?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"You're staying at Sonic's?" She suddenly laughed, "You're sure getting funnier with time! C'mon, just Chaos Control us home…I'm beat." Blaze gulped, realizing she had almost given herself away. Then, a worse thought dawned on her.

_I have _no_ idea how to use Chaos Control to teleport! _She looked at Rouge in terror.

"Can't…Can't we walk?" Rouge frowned, getting impatient.

"No, we _can't_. I'm tired and dirty and I didn't even want to stay that long at Sonic's stupid party. Just _do_ it, alright?" She pouted and Blaze sighed.

_No getting out of it. I'll just have to do my best._ She reached around into Shadow's back quills, where she was met with rough, bristly fur and sharp jabs to the fingers. She made a strained face. _Wow…being a hedgehog sucks._ She rooted around some more before she managed to pull out the Chaos Emerald, her fingers scratched and slightly bloody, Shadow's gloves torn. She looked at Rouge, embarrassed. Rouge seemed…shocked.

"I think…we should get you home. You seem more tired than I am." She grabbed Blaze's hand and waited. Blaze held the Emerald aloft and winced.

"Chaos…_CONTROL!_"

* * *

"Silver," Shadow growled in Blaze's feminine voice. He didn't like being left behind to endure Sonic and Amy's teasing. Not. One. _Bit_. So, after Sonic had finally left, still chuckling and carrying a very sleepy Tails, and Amy had gone to take Cream and Cheese home, Shadow decided to wake the dozing Silver. He jabbed him angrily.

"Wake. _Up_." Silver wouldn't budge, but continued snoring lightly, like a small child. Shadow snapped, "WAKE UP!" He extended Blaze's claws and swatted Silver's arm. Silver awoke, needless to say, in a panic.

"NO! NOT _IBLIS!_" He flailed, almost hitting Shadow in the face. Shadow cleared his throat and Silver looked up at him, "Oh." Shadow nodded. Silver stretched and yawn in a way that looked eerily similar to Blaze's cat stretch. Shadow tapped a foot impatiently as Silver stood up groggily.

"Where do I sleep?" Shadow asked. Silver gestured for Shadow to follow him and they left Amy's together. Shadow trekked after the drowsy Silver, who wandered aimlessly until they found their way to Sonic's house, where Silver and Blaze stayed when visiting from the Sol Zone. Shadow turned to Silver, frustration apparent on his face.

"Please tell me I don't have to stay here, with the Blue Idiot." Silver eyed him curiously before Shadow seized his shoulders, panic rising in his eyes. "I _beg_—no, I never beg—I ask adamantly…is it so?" Silver brushed Shadow's hands off.

"You know, you're acting even _weirder_ than you should, in light of the situation. Yes, Blaze and I room with Sonic when we're visiting from our dimension, and, until we find a way to get you and Blaze switched back, here is where you will be sleeping as well. Now, if you don't mind," he yawned, "I'm going to bed. Seeya in the morning, Shadow. Try to get some rest." He opened the front door and disappeared up the stairs. Shadow clenched his fists before sighing in defeat.

"I miss my body." He trudged up the stairs miserably, passing the main bedrooms (which he recognized as Sonic's and Tails', due to the loud snoring emanating from both) until he came to a spare bedroom at the end of the hall. He closed the door behind him, kicking off Blaze's shoes (to his relief) and lying down on the bed. He pulled the blankets up around him and rolled over to sleep on his stomach.

_Something…feels off. _He wriggled, trying to get comfortable. _It feels like there's a pillow strapped to my ches—_he gasped aloud, a blush rising as he realized that there were more differences between he and Blaze than either had given much thought to. He rolled onto his side and curled up, eyes wide with fear.

_I've never feared the unknown before, but…GOD HELP ME!_

* * *

"-os…CONTROL!"

Blaze's face made contact with something pink and fluffy. Something heavy was across her back. She opened her eyes to discover herself in a terrifyingly _pink_ bedroom, resting on pink shag carpeting with silver glitter flecks.

"Wh-what?" She looked around at the posters of boy bands and the fashion magazines strewn about. The weight on her back shifted and disappeared. She looked up to see Rouge holding a hand to her forehead.

"Gosh, Shadow, you really _do_ need to sleep. Go on, go get some rest." She sat on what Blaze assumed to be her bed and started pulling off her boots. Blaze stood awkwardly when something caught her eye. She walked over and looked at the picture, which had a few pink hearts drawn around it. It was of Knuckles. Blaze stifled a snicker and looked at Rouge.

"Do you…_like_ Knuckles?" Rouge's eyes shot open. She eyed the picture in Blaze's hand before standing abruptly and pointing to the door.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Blaze found herself in a small apartment, in a short hallway which led to a window at the end and a bedroom across from Rouge's. _That must be Shadow's…._ She walked in, closing the door behind her. The room was painted a pale grey, with a modern-style bed in the corner, wrapped in black sheets and a black comforter. The nightstand next to it held a picture of Shadow, standing loyally next to a young, smiling blonde girl. A single touch-lamp accompanied it. Other than that, the only thing in the room was a black desk which contained a very large stereo and a stack of rock CDs. Blaze glanced over the titles, smiling at the selection. _Not bad…but how's his taste in mattresses?_ She kicked off his hover shoes and pulled off his gloves, setting them on the nightstand before sitting down in a nest of his sheets. She started to lean back…

"Ow!" She looked down her back. Shadow possessed a short, stiff, bristly tail. It stuck out at an angle she wasn't used to. She tried leaning back again. The tail protested.

"O…kay…" She tried tucking the tail facing downwards, but it felt too much like when you bend your feet out the wrong way. She decided to just roll over and try sleeping on her stomach, but she was met with the overwhelming scent of…well, _Shadow_.

_Pine…and…rainwater. _Oddly, it was comforting. Blaze snuggled down into the blankets and started purring lightly. _I don't care that it's _Shadow,_ it smells…so calm._

So, Blaze the Now-Hedgehog, fell asleep.

* * *

**Pine and rainwater...mmm! Nothing gets me more than the smell of a guy haha Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Have a great day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**EEEEEEEEEE! You guys... I wanted to post this so badly last night... but I didn't! Because if I go too fast I'll probably make mistakes. Which reminds me! If you see a major plot mistake or continuity issue, please alert me at ONCE!**

**Also, I'll let you in on something. The _greatest_ music for writing fanfiction is the soundtrack for the movie _The Fountain_. It's the perfect mix of moody, interesting, and EPIC! There's even a playlist already set up, so if you're interested, type in youtube and tack this on the end:**

**Now, to shout out reviewers and such!**

**To The CO (guest): I will take that as a compliment! Aptness is good when it comes to fanfiction hehe ;)**

**To CaityLightning (I sure do get a lot of Lightning fans lol): Yay! Someone who is REALLY ENTHUSIASTIC! You are my favorite type of reader because your energy gives us writers the energy to keep posting! I almost posted this chapter after you reviewed out of all that energy! Haha! So I hope it fulfills you wishes ;D**

**Again, thanks to anyone who took the time to check out my story, and special thanks to those who have favorited/followed! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Sonic the Hedgehog or Depeche Mode.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Shadow, I'm going out early. There's a small mission from GUN, so I'll be back later tonight. Do yourself a favor and just relax today, okay? See you." Rouge's whispering voice fell on tired ears, as Blaze was buried in a nest of Shadow's blankets. It was lucky she wasn't _too_ awake, or she might have had a slip of the tongue. Instead, she just murmured in response and sunk deeper into the alluring waves of Shadow's scent. Rouge eyed her roommate with a look of motherly pride before shutting the door and leaving for the day.

* * *

"Shadow…?"

Shadow cracked an eye open, instantly alert. His eyelid slid along his eyeball like sandpaper. He jerkily cracked his head around to look at Silver, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed like usual. Silver gulped nervously and took a step back.

"Not much sleep last night?" Shadow attempted to glare before a dull throb surfaced at the back of his head. He groaned in pain and let his head fall back on the pillow. Silver clicked his tongue.

"Yeah, Blaze usually needs a full night's rest or she gets a headache that would make Sonic feel sluggish. It's usually worst where the spine meets the skull. Here, I'll massage it for you." Shadow's eyes widened as Silver's delicate touch prodded the tense muscles in his neck. He sat up and whipped around to face Silver. He glared at him questioningly.

"Dude…you're seriously freaking me out right now." Silver, innocent as always, blushed when he realized how Shadow took his kind gesture. He mumbled a sorry and stood up.

"You know, Shadow," he began quietly, "I was thinking…." Shadow stretched and eyed him warily.

"Oh you're practicing that now, eh?" Silver frowned.

"Don't be such a jerk. Just listen." Shadow nodded reluctantly and started to get out of bed, trying to pay attention to Silver's idea.

"Blaze isn't really…_comfortable_ with being…" he gestured at himself and Shadow, "_naked_." Shadow growled suddenly.

"You try to…to _grope my neck_ and now you're bringing up the fact that you're _naked_? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm not _gay!_" Silver protested.

"Could have fooled me. Why you bringing up the clothing issue again?" Shadow pulled on Blaze's shoes and tapped the toe, his feet already protesting at the angle.

"Well," said Silver, "I think you should go to the shops in town and buy Blaze some clothes to cover _your_ body." Shadow's ears twitched and he turned to glare full-force at the naïve hedgehog.

"You want me…to spend _money_ on _her_?" Silver nodded boldly.

"Yes, I do." He shuddered when he caught Shadow's gaze, not to mention the fact that his fists were starting to catch fire. Silver scrambled to fix things.

"Or, or…you can go buy clothes with _my_ money, since it's my fault that you guys are trapped in each other's bodies?" He laughed nervously. Shadow cooled down.

"Fine. Give me your money. I'll see what I can find." Silver breathed a sigh of relief and handed Shadow some bills before scampering off to take care of "some things". Shadow grumbled before heading off in the direction of town.

* * *

_Rouge_…did_ say to stay here, right?_

Blaze wandered about the small apartment, shuddering at the large windows that provided a view of just how high up she was. She retreated to the kitchen and resigned herself to making some toast before lounging on the couch. She absently wondered if Silver would come get her, or if she was supposed to go to him. She shrugged and stood, heading back to Shadow's room.

_Not much of interest in here. _She found herself sitting in front of the stereo, thumbing through the endless stacks of CDs. Before she could stop herself, she had pushed a CD in and placed the oversized professional headphones over her ears. Letting the music overwhelm her, she turned the volume up so it felt like it was melting through her.

_I was born with the wrong sign_

_In the wrong house_

_With the wrong ascendancy_

_I took the wrong road_

_That led to_

_The wrong tendencies_

_I was in the wrong place at the wrong time_

_For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme_

_On the wrong day of the wrong week_

_I used the wrong method with the wrong technique…_

Blaze let her mind wander until she flowed along with the beat and let her soul stand sentry on a higher plane.

* * *

Shadow hated shopping. He didn't wear clothes and his shoes never needed to be replaced. Rouge did all the grocery shopping, so he never felt the need to spend any time wasted on trying to find garments. He also had no idea what he was doing.

_There…there's too much_! Shadow had wandered through town until he came to the first department store, where he found himself in the traffic-y hum of mothers with screaming children, obnoxious and disrespectful teens, and old people who seemed lost. He stared around in horror, trying not to get run over by an electric shopping cart with an owner who seemed to have an entitlement issue. Shadow bolted into a run towards the clothing department and hid in some racks with what appeared to be swimsuits hanging from them. After catching his breath, he examined his hiding place a little more thoroughly.

_I wasn't aware swimsuits needed padding…._ The thought died before it could reach full fruition. Shadow bolted again, breaking into a sweat and fighting down a blush. Not paying attention, he nearly ran into a small employee, a little rabbit struggling with an armful of shoeboxes.

"Oh…excuse me." Shadow stepped around him. The rabbit squeaked in recognition and stuttered over his boxes.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" Shadow groaned inwardly, having almost forgotten he was still stuck in Blaze's body. He thought for a minute.

"Yes, actually. Where's the men's department?" The rabbit looked up at him with an odd expression.

"Shopping for your boyfriend?"

"Not…exactly." The rabbit shrugged.

"None of my business anyway. It's over there." He pointed with an ear. "I hope you find what you're looking for." He trundled away and Shadow walked over to the clothing racks.

_Colorful t-shirts and skinny jeans. Don't they have any sensible clothes?_ He rooted through some racks before he noticed a jean cut chart. A sense of relief flooded through him and he found something "sensible" at last. Leaving with his purchase, he let himself feel proud that he had mastered the "art of shopping".

* * *

"Hey Tails. Busy?" Silver had found Tails in his workshop, fiddling with a remote control plane he was building from scratch. The little kitsune rubbed his feet together and sat back, using his twin tails as a chair back. He looked up when Silver spoke.

"Not particularly. To be honest, I'm mostly just doing detail work. What're you up to, Silver? Where's Blaze?" Silver waved in dismissal.

"She wanted to be alone. Actually, I need your help for something." Tails set the plane aside and wiped his hands on a rag.

"Sure, Silver; what do you need?"

"Well, you see when Blaze, Shadow and I went to deal with that machine…."

* * *

_There's something wrong with me, chemically_

_Something wrong with me inherently_

_The wrong mix in the wrong genes_

_I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means_

_It was the wrong plan_

_In the wrong hands_

_The wrong theory for the wrong man_

_The wrong eyes on the wrong prize_

_The wrong questions with the wrong replies_

Shadow stood in the entry to his apartment, curious as to why one of his CDs were playing. He ghosted down the hall to his bedroom.

"Are you here Blaze?" He paused.

Blaze was lying on the floor with her eyes closed, her hands folded across her stomach. Depeche Mode blared. He walked over and prodded her with a foot. She jumped.

"What are you doing here?" She looked almost…_nervous_.

"What are _you_ doing, playing my CDs?" Shadow left his voice emotionless. Blaze stood and turned the volume down.

"I was bored and Rouge said to stay here. Plus, I like your taste in music."

"Well…" Shadow was surprised at the compliment…and that he shared another trait with Blaze. "Thanks, I guess…. Here, this is for you." He held the shopping bag to her. Blaze took it gingerly.

"What are these?" She looked at Shadow, her eyes appearing innocent. He shrugged apathetically.

"I knew you didn't like being 'naked', so I picked these up for you on the way here." _I went through hell to get them, too, so you better be appreciative._ Blaze dumped the bag on Shadow's bed, revealing a plain black t-shirt and some relaxed-fit black jeans. She stood, staring blankly. Shadow growled.

"If you don't like them, you don't _have_ to wear them." He crossed his arms and Blaze whirled around.

"No, it's not that… That was really thoughtful, Shadow." She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. "Thank you." Shadow was caught in her gaze for a moment, not sure how to respond. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"No problem." Blaze slipped the clothes on quickly and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Shadow stood rigidly, staring at the hand Blaze had touched. _Why does my hand feel numb_? He jumped when Blaze reappeared, smiling.

"Thanks again." She patted his shoulder. Shadow couldn't find his voice for a moment. Then, it got away from him.

"Want to go for a walk? Maybe we can get to know each other better so we can act our parts more believably…." He almost slapped himself. _I don't care how well we act. I don't want to spend time with her! What is _wrong_ with me?_ He felt a hand on his arm. He looked up at Blaze, who was smiling shyly.

"I think that's a good idea."

So the awkward pair of half-acquaintances, half-enemies left the apartment together, heading they knew-not-where.

* * *

**Oooh, Shadow, letting yourself get away from yourself! haha**

**The next chapter is pretty, just so you all know. Please R&R and have a wonderful day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! You guys are _amazing_! I posted chapter 6 being all like, "Maybe I'll get a review or two." You know what I got? FIVE! It made me feel so happy ^o^ It gave me the energy to spend four hours carving my Shadow the Hedgehog pumpking haha. Anyway, let's take a look at our lovely reviewers, ne?**

**To zennyzen: I'm glad you liked the shopping scene as it was rather fun for me to write. The affection is good too! Things are finally getting _interesting_ *evil laugh***

**To xxSTORMxx (guest): Thank you for the compliment! ^o^ At the moment, I don't have any big plot areas that could use an OC, but I may need extras in a scene later. I will keep you posted!**

**To Acid Fish: Wow, you have a _really_ cool name! Haha. Your wish is mine to grant! *Poof* aaaaand the story continues! ;D**

**Lightning the Hedgehog (gave _two_ reviews, due to an awesome nature): Ah, the delightful "sleeping on stomach scene"... hahaha xD If I read your review right (I'm pretty sure "Dennis" was autocorrect, yeah?) You were comparing this to _The Avengers_ and all I can say is... *BLUSH* lol haha I love that movie! By the way, you have no idea how right you are about Shadow having to deal with guys hitting on him and stuff.**

**Other than that, welcome to new followers and favorites and let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tails dusted around in the cave, which didn't seem nearly as ominous as the night it had been visited by Shadow, Blaze and Silver. He had brought the universe's most commonly used tool, a good-sized wooden stick, along with him to assist in his search for anything he could find to help out with Shadow and Blaze's…situation. Silver stood guard, ambling back and forth between the cavern Tails was in and the main entrance.

Tails prodded a random sequence of keys on the control board, bringing the monitor to life. A mostly blank, slate blue window appeared, showing a list entitled "Experiment History". After clicking around for a bit, Tails deemed the software completely useless and decided to poke around behind the system itself. He shoved his trusty stick into the gap between the control board and the cave wall, almost immediately coming in contact with a rustling _something_.

"Hey, Silver, come here for a second," he shouted into the tunnels. He got a small kick out of hearing his voice ricochet off the tunnel walls and giggled quietly. Silver trotted up, half running, half floating.

"Did you find anything?" Tails gestured at the gap where the something was lodged.

"There's something stuck back there, but I can't get it out. Think you can lift it with your telekinesis for me?" Silver nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. His teal light slipped into the gap and brought the hidden object out. It was a shoddily-assembled book. Tails picked it out of the air and Silver read over his shoulder.

"_A Shoddily-Assembled Machine Manual_, by Decoe and Bocoe." Tails rolled his eyes and flipped it open, starting to read the table of contents. Suddenly, he halted and held the book up to Silver, pointing to a line. Silver turned pale.

* * *

Shadow and Blaze had managed to avoid running into anyone they knew so far. They ambled along aimlessly, every once in a while pausing to decide where they wanted to go next. After about an hour, they discovered a clearing in the woods they had been traversing, with a small clear pond resting off to the side. Blaze gestured to a tree and the pair sat down. Shadow leaned against a tree while Blaze lay down in the grass.

"So, Faker, how'd you want to go about 'getting to know each other better'?" She glanced sidelong at Shadow, who looked stunned.

"Who taught you that?" He murmured. Blaze blinked innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shadow growled loudly at her faux-innocence.

"You hang out with Sonic too much." Blaze laughed and rolled onto her back. The two watched clouds roll overhead for a few minutes before Blaze spoke, her voice somber.

"I guess we're _both_ fakers, now." Shadow knit his fingers together and rested his hands on his stomach.

"Does lying about the situation bother you? I mean…it _was_ your idea." Blaze sighed and sat up; dusting off the shirt Shadow had bought.

"I just…. It feels weird, not being me. At first it was mostly just the big shoes and the thick gloves…"

"…and the naked?" This elicited a chuckle from Blaze.

"Yes: 'and the naked'. However, now it's just…I don't know what to do with your powers! I mean, after the Chaos Control incident, I'm a little scared to try out anything else!" Shadow didn't say anything for a moment.

"Don't tell me something happened with Rouge." Blaze turned to look at him, stuttering.

"W-well…I…guess…it did?" Her voice raised a pitch at the end, which sounded funny to her in Shadow's deep gravel. She eyed Shadow, embarrassed. He stared back, before chuckling.

"Heheh…serves that thief right for trying to hitch a ride all the time." He trailed off for a second, "To be honest, I've had a little trouble with your power too…not sure if you remember: Sonic's latest trash excuse for a party?" Blaze nodded knowingly. Shadow smirked and continued, "Setting Amy's curtains on fire….Seems like something you'd do, right?" Blaze's eyes widened in mock surprise. Shadow, never one to pick up on minor social cues, was worried that he had started another fight… until Blaze chuckled and got up to sit next to him. He eyed her, curious about her change of seating. She pointed to his expression and snickered.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Well, not anymore." She leaned her head back against the rough bark of the tree, closing her eyes. Shadow relaxed somewhat, following suit. A gentle breeze blew through the setting, ruffling the thick grass and creating light ripples on the pond. Birds chirped in the distance and a dragonfly zipped around, its quick gossamer wings thrumming. Shadow started to doze.

"This is the kind of memory I was talking about." He jumped at Blaze's sudden statement.

"W-what memory?" He blinked dazedly. Blaze gestured out at the landscape.

"To control the flames! Every time you feel angry, you should think back to this. It works wonders with keeping my power in check." She reached over to pick an English daisy. Turning to Shadow, she pulled his hand out and pressed the daisy between two of his fingers. "A key to the memory," she said. "That helps too." Shadow eyed the flower gingerly before looking up at Blaze with a smirk.

"Shouldn't the _guy_ be giving flowers?" Blaze stuck her tongue at him.

"Well, _I'm_ in the dude's body right now, so shut it!" Shadow leaned away and crossed his arms.

"Careful or you'll turn this sweet memory into a sour one." He paused, thinking. Turning to Blaze, he smirked again, "Oh, wait—you already did, just by being here." Blaze growled, beginning to grin sadistically at Shadow.

"What the heck is _that_ creepy look for? Geez, now I know why so many people fear me—besides the fact that I'm awesome."

"Because, _Shadow_," Blaze leaned closer to him, "I know where all my most _ticklish_ spots are." Shadow gulped, feeling nervous for the first time in a while.

"You…you're bluffing!"

"Try me."

* * *

"What happened to _you_ two? You didn't get in another fight, did you?"

Shadow and Blaze stood in the entry to Shadow and Rouge's apartment, sopping wet. After Blaze had proved to Shadow that no, she wasn't really bluffing, the pair _had indeed_ dissolved into another fight, but it quickly morphed into a friendly spar that lasted all day. Blaze taught Shadow how to control her flames to a minor degree and Shadow gave her tips for quick teleportation during a battle. However, after Blaze had pulled Shadow's ponytail (technically her own, but they were too caught up in the moment to care), he tackled her, and they rolled down a hill landing smack in the middle of the pond.

"Well! Answer me!" Rouge tapped a foot impatiently. Shadow stepped forward, pretending to be Blaze.

"It was really _my_ fault, since I don't really know when to stop pushing people's buttons." Blaze elbowed him, cutting off his 'explanation'.

"No, no…it was me. I don't know how to treat ladies properly. Somehow we fought until I pushed her into a pond." Shadow kicked Blaze's foot. Rouge crossed her arms and glanced from one friend to the other before finally shrugging.

"Whatever. You guys are immature. Blaze, I think you should head home. Silver stopped by earlier, saying he had something important to tell you. Shadow…go shower please; you reek of pond scum." Blaze and Shadow gave each other half-mean half-joking looks before saying goodbye. Blaze meandered into the bathroom, turning the shower on. She pulled the clothes Shadow had bought from behind her back. (They had both agreed that it would be weird to show up with 'Shadow' suddenly wearing clothes.)

_Shadow, we may not always get along…but I'm starting to think we can be friends._

* * *

Silver woke to the phone ringing in the hall.

_Hmm, doesn't sound like anyone is going to get that._ Yawning groggily, he opened his bedroom door and pulled the phone in, leaning against the wall.

"Hello?"

"Master Silver! Is that you, Sir?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Gar…Gardon? Why are _you_ calling so late?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I always am mixing up the time differences between dimensions. It's currently tea-time here…. But that's beside the point! I have urgent news for Her Majesty, the Princess!" Silver cracked open his door and peered at Blaze's bedroom. Shadow had come in late, more reclusive than normal and smelling awful.

"Um…she's sleeping right now. I'll take a message, though."

"Tell the Princess she must return to the Sol Zone at once!" Silver scratched his quills.

"Why is that? Did Eggman Nega appear again?" He could sense Gardon's intensity.

"No, Sir; it's worse than that!" Silver grew impatient.

"Then _what is it,_ Gardon, what?" Gardon verbally trembled for a moment.

"Suitors! The Princess needs to deal with her suitors!"

* * *

**Whoo, boy. I'm so excited to post the next chapter I can't even tell you. Let's just say, things get awkward and Shadow and Blaze are suddenly very, very close haha. Remember, if you happen across any songs that sound like Blaze, Shadow, or their relationship, please leave em in a PM or review! Other than that, R&R and I will see you tomorrow!**

**Love ya'll!  
~TheWhyteRabbyt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh, you guys! Your reviews have increased exponentially! And you're all so helpful ^o^ **

**To Acid Fish: Oh such fun and games for our dear Shadow! He's definitely going to deal with some things that no innocent 50-something year old immortal hedgehog should xD**

**To zennyzen: Yay! Endearment is always good! Hehe poor Shadow's in for a bumpy ride.**

**To Lightning the Hedgehog: Tickle warfare! Woot! Best threat ever. :D**

**To EvilChalkboard: Aww, thanks for saying you love the story! ^o^**

**To the unsigned "Guest" who randomly posted "Hahaha" in Chapter 5: O.o'**

**To Unnoticed (Guest): Wow! You are faboo for posting such a great review! *gives you a cookie* That song is actually perfect for the chapters I'm currently working on... I can't wait to write it in! Your compliments and friendly writing have made me all warm and fuzzy inside! :D Please stick around and enjoy!**

**To new favs/follows, I LOVE YOU, EVEN IF YOU'RE SNEAKY! *hug***

**Okay, on with the weirdness!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"No…ten more minutes."

"Silver says the phone call is urgent, although I have no idea why he wants to talk to _you_." Blaze got up and took the phone from Rouge, stepping out into the apartment's hallway.

"Hey, Silver. Why are you calling so early?"

"Blaze…are you alone?" Blaze listened at the door. Rouge was blow-drying her hair for work.

"Yeah." She heard Silver sigh loudly.

"We need to go back to the Sol Zone…_today_." Blaze nearly dropped the phone.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't go back to the castle like this!"

"I know, which is why we have to bring Shadow."

"Did Eggman Nega reappear? You and Shadow can go handle that alone…. Nega won't know the difference, the moron." Blaze felt proud of her plan…before Silver shot it down.

"No. It's Lyon." Blaze gasped. _No, that isn't _today_, right? It can't be Suitor Day already!_

"Silver, you _have _to think of something to tell them!"

"Can't. I already woke Shadow up." Curse words uttered in what was supposed to be _her_ voice emanated loudly from the other side of the phone. Shadow must have been awakened before he wanted to be. Blaze sighed in defeat.

"Fine…I guess we'll just have to…deal with it."

* * *

Blaze stood in the early morning mist, blinking blearily and rubbing her arms against the cold.

_Luckily Shadow bought me these clothes. Even _luckier_ that no one in the Sol Zone recognizes him, so I can wear them as much as I want. _

"You owe me so much for whatever it is we're doing." Blaze looked around to see Silver and a very exhausted-looking Shadow fade in from the fog. Shadow punched her arm in a greeting-slash-punishment maneuver. Blaze blanched.

"You mean, Silver didn't tell you…" she caught a warning look from Silver, "…either?" Shadow shrugged.

"No… I don't really care just so long as I can sleep when we get there." Blaze looked at Silver. He shrugged as well.

"Fine by me, I guess. We just need to get going ASAP." Blaze nodded, turning her back to Shadow, who reached between the quills to retrieve the Chaos Emerald. Silver watched the exchange with curiosity.

_Well, it seems like _they're_ getting along better._ Blaze thanked Shadow with a nod and held up the Chaos Emerald. Shadow grabbed her arm suddenly.

"No, no…. Hold it like this." He stood under her right arm, angling it up and a little more out. His other arm was wrapped around her for balance. Silver placed a hand over his mouth to hide his gape as Blaze and Shadow yelled in unison.

"Chaos… _CONTROL!_" Blaze looked down at Shadow, their noses almost touching. Before the flash of the portal lit up her vision, she swore she saw him blushing.

* * *

"NO!" A loud thump followed by cursing. Blaze looked around, inhaling the salty ocean air and the scent of tropical flowers. Behind her, Shadow had fallen over in the sand. Blaze turned and helped him up.

"You know, you _really_ need to get used to walking in high heels on _all_ surfaces." She chuckled as he kicked the shoes off.

"Screw that! As soon as I'm back in my own body, I'm trashing the nearest shoe store for selling such awful things." He picked the shoes up and glared at them for having the audacity to exist. Blaze crossed her arms and shifted her weight back.

"They're my personal design. Have a problem?" She smirked as Shadow slid his gaze over to her. He sighed.

"Nah. Let's just get somewhere where I can sleep."

"Fine idea! Let's get moving!" Shadow and Blaze looked over to Silver who was already making his way into the jungle from the beach. He gestured warmly and started pushing through the ferns and foliage. Blaze shrugged at Shadow and ran off after him. Shadow lingered.

_What's gotten into me? That stunt I pulled with Chaos Control was too close for comfort. There's no reason I should be progressing this friendship. I really need to watch it…._

"Come on, Emohog!" Shadow was jarred from his thoughts and looked up to see Blaze, smiling and throwing him a wink. He followed and the three set off towards Southern Island's capital.

* * *

Tails leafed through the manual as he tried welding some new wires into the far left platform he sat on. Whatever had happened during Blaze and Shadow's transformation, it had totally fried most of the hardware on the machine, which Tails had lovingly nicknamed "Swappy". He wandered over and pulled a length of foil piping to cover the wires he had set in place.

_I sure hope Silver's told them._

* * *

"Princess! You've returned just in time!" Gardon ran up, grabbing Shadow's hand and bowing. Shadow stared at him, surprised. He decided that the koala held an enormous amount of pomposity while still being likable. Gardon tugged on his hand.

"We must get you changed at once! The suitors are already lined up in the court."

"_What?!_" Gardon looked at him, growing frustrated.

"Master Silver was supposed to tell you. Today, you must meet some suitors. It's Suitor Day!" Shadow looked over his shoulder at Silver and Blaze, fire in his eyes.

"It must have slipped _Silver's_ mind." He growled through clenched teeth. Blaze sighed and then realized something awful. Shadow was going to be changed. Naked. _Her _body was going to be naked in front of _Shadow_.

"Uh—Gardon! Wait!" Gardon paused and eyed her.

"Who are you? Do hurry, we need to be going _now_."

"I…I am the Princess's new body guard!"

Gardon looked at Shadow.

"I wasn't aware of you acquiring new staff." Shadow shrugged.

"If you don't mind, Gardon, I would like to accompany the Princess to her changing," Blaze insisted. Gardon almost gasped.

"Well," he stuttered, "It—it's rather unusual." Shadow, having caught on, placed a hand on Gardon's shoulder.

"It's fine with me." Gardon looked like he wanted to protest, but he nodded and gestured for Blaze to follow him.

When they were finally in the royal chambers, Shadow pressed Blaze against the wall, despite their reversed size differences.

"_Suitors?!_" He hissed at her, his hands heating up. Blaze coughed.

"Sorry," she whispered shyly. Shadow stepped back and bowed his head. Blaze thought they might get in a fight again, when Shadow suddenly looked up, fear in his eyes.

"What do I _do_?"

Blaze blinked. Shadow closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"I have _no _idea how to—whoa!" Shadow found himself wrapped in hug, Blaze gently patting his back.

"Shadow, all you have to do is sit with each one for a few minutes and listen to them talk. Just pretend to listen." She pulled away slightly and looked at him. "I know you're good at that." She winked and Shadow stuttered incoherent syllables. Blaze skipped over to her closet.

"Now, we're going to have to do something that I'm not sure you'll be entirely comfortable with." She leafed through her clothes.

"W-what?" Shadow started backing away when Blaze turned on him, holding an elegant purple gown.

"Close your eyes," she said, quickly grabbing him. Shadow closed his eyes out reflex. Blaze started undoing her body's jacket and Shadow panicked.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?!_" He received a slap.

"Don't look! I don't run around naked like you and certainly don't want _you _seeing me naked now. Just shut up and do as I say."

Shadow decided that he would block those ten minutes out of his mind for the rest of his life and if anyone asked him what his most embarrassing moment was, he'd always respond with "losing a race to Sonic".

* * *

**Hahaha, Shadow. Oh, dear little Shadow. Stripped of dignity and your clothes.**

**My boyfriend was thinking that there actually _is_ somebody named Lyon or Lion in the Sonic universe... If anyone knows anything about this can you let me know? I'm just curious. Thank you guys for your help as always! Have a beautiful day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow...just..._wow!_ You guys... In about a week, you guys have beaten my records for all my other stories! After today, reviews will break the last record! LET ME LOVE YOU! *hug* Here, have some Gingerbread Bat cookies *hands them out* I baked them from scratch last night and they are DERISHUS. Anyway, let's look at all the reviews.**

**To xxSTORMxx: Well aren't you just a sweetie? ^o^ Haha! **

**To Lightning the Hedgehog: Thanks again! You, my friend, crack me up ;D**

**To EvilChalkboard: Oh sweet! I love bagels! *om nom nom* Mm, tastes like toasted pine nuts! Shadow and Blaze in one! xD**

**To Acid Fish: I just noticed your profile picture was Professor Membrane making super toast. You have unlocked the Super Toast Achievement of Awesomeness! Congratulations!**

**To zennyzen: Yay teamwork! lol Yeah, Silver's being a naughty little procrastinator. Maybe he will, maybe he won't!**

**To PoppyKat: You left FOUR REVIEWS! *applause and confetti* You have unlocked the Hardcore Reviewer Achievement! Thank you for your kind words ^o^**

**Other than that...I'm sorry that this one is a cliffhanger! TToTT Maybe you will get an extra Midnight Press Chapter Update later to make up for it! Just thought I'd warn you all. Let's get cracking!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Your flames light up my heart."

"Oh, my…how…_romantic._" _They'll light up your face if you don't back off._ Shadow clenched his teeth as Grey or Gary or Whoever-the-Cat gently brought Shadow's (now ungloved) hand to his lips, lingering as his fragrant breath brushed over it. Shadow resisted the urge to shudder or gag and opted to flutter his eyelashes and smile bashfully, just like Blaze had told him to. The latest suitor stood, his rank's hat tucked under his arm, and bowed.

"I'm sorry my dear, but our time is up. Perhaps I'll see you again?" His silvery eyes roved Shadow's hopefully. Shadow swallowed his frustrated retort.

"If I manage to scare away everyone else," he crooned sweetly. The man nodded respectfully and left the flower room. Shadow leaned back on his hands and sighed. The room was nice: a tropical glass greenhouse filled with all manner of plant life, devoid of insects aside from butterflies, filled with singing birds and the smells of sweet flowers. If Shadow wasn't taking care of business, he would be sleeping on the bench he now occupied. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"You are as lovely as ever, my dear." Shadow jumped and turned to the voice.

A large orange cat stalked into the room. He had intense amber eyes and a particularly thick, furry ruff around his neck and shoulders. His striped tail flicked as he twitched his whiskers flirtatiously. Shadow eyed him warily.

"…and _you_ are?"

The cat sat on a lattice chair across from Shadow, knitting his fingers together.

"My sweet, you wound me! Have you spent so much time in that little uncivilized world of your friends' that you've forgotten me? Lyon, your betrothed?" Shadow nearly choked.

"W-what? Your _betrothed_? I thought I was just visiting with suitors today?" He started fidgeting with some trim on the gown he wore. The cat, known as Lyon, clicked his tongue.

"You've really forgotten _everything_, haven't you?" He stood and moved to sit by Shadow, taking one hand in his own large ones. "Remember? You said you would continue to see other suitors to keep up appearances, but really your heart belonged to me." He held Shadow's hand to his cheek. "We even settled on an autumn wedding." Shadow leapt up and went to stand facing a window.

_Blaze didn't mention anything about this guy…._ Shadow felt arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You don't have to be afraid, my dear. I forgive your forgetfulness. I'm sure your adventures have merely clouded your memories for the moment." Shadow was turned and met with Lyon's intense eyes peering deeply into his own. Lyon tilted Shadow's head upwards to look at him full-face.

"You've always been so beautiful, Princess." Lyon closed his eyes and leaned down.

"WAIT—MMPH!"

Shadow felt sick.

* * *

"So, did you tell them yet?"

"…No."

Tails face-palmed loud enough over the phone for Silver to wince sympathetically.

"I'm sorry! It was hard enough to get Shadow to come out here _without_ telling him anything that I didn't want to bring it up!"

"What if it happens and you haven't told them yet? Then it's on your head! You _need_ to tell them, Silver! Today, preferably. I can only work on Swappy; I can't give them the hard news too. Blaze will take it best from you."

"Yeah, and Shadow will string me up and pull out my quills, one by freaking one."

"It's a risk you'll have to take."

* * *

"Shadow! Wait!" Blaze teleported in front of him, but Shadow breathed flames out of his growling mouth before stepping around her and stomping down the hall. Blaze persisted and ran after him.

"Please, Shadow! You don't understand!"

Shadow whirled on her, his eyes burning.

"I don't understand _what_, Blaze? I don't understand the fact that you have been planning to get married this _whole_ time, without telling anyone? Does Silver know? Or did you keep it from _him_ too?" Blaze looked hurt.

"Why are you so bothered about this?"

"Maybe because I just got kissed by a _guy_!" Shadow flailed his arms around, shooting licks of flame up the glass windows that lined the upper walls of the castle. Blaze tried taking his hand but he pulled it away.

"Shadow," Blaze said, "I'm sorry he kissed you. Is that better?" Shadow hissed.

"You think a simple 'sorry' can fix these memories? I… I've been _tainted_!" Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, shuddering. He turned and stared out one of the windows. Blaze pawed the ground with a foot, leaning against the opposite wall.

"You're very dramatic," she chuckled. Shadow whirled on her.

"There's nothing funny about this! How could you betray everyone like this?" The air turned dark as Blaze snarled.

"'Betray'? I didn't _betray _anyone!"

"False! You've been lying to _everyone_, even your other suitors! Not that I care about them, the pompous fools." Shadow glowered at Blaze who threw her arms out to either side defensively.

"What business is it of _yours_ anyway? You don't know what it's like to have to deal with this kind of garbage. Royalty is _forced_ into these things!"

"If I have to put up with it, it's my business."

"Screw you! Why do you care who I marry?"

Shadow halted before any more angry words could escape. The truth was, he _didn't _know why he was disturbed by the idea of Blaze getting married. Sure, being kissed by another guy was an excellent catalyst to his stress, but there was no excuse for the scolding he was giving Blaze at the moment. He would much rather be comforted than in a fight. His mind drifted back to the meadow they had talked in.

_Her eyes seemed to glow gold even through the ruby irises they were trapped behind, her small smile betraying the largely benevolent personality beneath Shadow's rough exterior. She placed the English daisy between his fingers, tightening his grasp with her own. Shadow stared at their hands, his mind losing whose hand was whose. He looked back at Blaze, gazing at him through her eyelashes._

"_A key to the memory," she whispered, "that helps too."_

Shadow snapped out of his memory at the sound of soft crying. He looked at Blaze, standing against the wall with her head bowed, tears falling like crystals from her half-closed eyes. Shadow's breath caught in his throat. _Did _I_ make her cry?_

It was an odd scene: a large, black hedgehog male sniffling as he leaned against a wall, a fierce-looking smaller female cat standing awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.

At least, that's what it would have looked like to anyone who didn't know the struggle of the trapped souls of two very hurt people.

Shadow suddenly rushed forward, pressing Blaze flat against the wall. He raised a hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears with a thumb.

"Don't cry, Princess." Blaze opened her eyes and stared into his for a moment.

Minutes passed, nothing breaking the silence but their simultaneous breaths. Shadow didn't know what was happening. Blaze's soft eyes grew hard; she threw his arms off.

"Don't touch me!" She started to stomp away. Shadow, surprised and hurt that she had rejected his comfort, shouted after her.

"What is your _problem_?!" She turned around, planting her feet in a wide battle stance. She raised a fist and extended a finger ominously at him.

"I _hate you_, Shadow the Hedgehog. I want my body back…and until we can go back to normal, I don't want to speak with you."

Shadow gaped and the two stared at each other, Blaze's hand still raised.

Then, they collapsed, shrieking in pain before blacking out.

* * *

Silver found his collapsed friends in the castle halls, lying in a pattern similar to the yin and yang symbol. He knelt beside Blaze and held her hand.

_I'm too late._

* * *

***Gasp* What will happen next?! Have a Happy Halloween everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! How was everyone's Halloween? Tell me, did you carve pumpkins? What were your designs? :D How much candy did you get? If you want, you can look up TheWhyteRabbyt Life on facebook and post a pic of your Halloween adventures of awesomeness! To be honest, mine was a bit of disappointment...except for my pumpkin haha Guess I'll just have to save my zombie hunter outfit for the Noc Noc when I'm 21 xD**

**Anyway, enough about that! Reviews: I got eleven! Holy crap! That's a lot to respond to. If you guys want, I can send those with an account a PM response, unless you want the publicity hehe Just let me know for tomorrow! Until then, let's stick with tradition!**

**To Lightning the Hedgehog: Yeah, it _was_ pretty creepy... No more torturing Shadow though haha.**

**To Acid Fish: Awesome, I get Super Toast? *nom nom nom* ... OVER 9000! Now I can go write TWO CHAPTERS! *goes to type***

**To xxSTORMxx: Haha you flatter me! *Blush* I trust your Halloween was excellent? ^o^**

**To EvilChalkboard: Your review made me laugh so freakin' much haha Especially the high fructose corn syrup part! And yay, another bagel! Cheers!**

**To PinkYoshi: Hmm... My dear, are you new to reviewing this story? If so, WELCOME! (^o^) I shall never keep you in suspense for too long! *superhero theme***

**To Unnoticed: Woohoo! You reviewed again! I like yours because they're so very, very detailed and helpful with information. And you gave me apple pie? SO DERISHUS! Haha! Don't worry, I'd never kill a main character! ^o^ **

**To .5.: I guess you'll find out ;D**

**To zennyzen: Yeah, that Silver was a naughty little boy! *shakes fist at him* Let's hope he redeems himself, yeah?**

**To the chapter 9 Guests: I'm not sure if you're the same person or not, but oh well *shrug* Either way, I greatly appreciate your kind words and reader enthusiasm! :D Throwing tables is an excellent way to blow off steam, as Shadow is well aware ;D haha I'm glad that the reminders helped! I thought they might get redundant but it turns out they're helpful so yay!**

**Welcome as always to new favorites and followers! Please enjoy your stay! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Blaze's head felt thick. She rolled over and sat up, opening her eyes. She was on a ship of some kind, sitting in a strange pod-shaped bed. _At least I _think_ it's a bed. Where am I, anyway? _Her thoughts seemed to float around her head in a dizzying gossamer pattern, like spider webs. She looked at her hands._

Darn, I'm still in Shadow's body._ She grimaced. _Shadow….

_Suddenly, a grating alarm blared through the ship, lights flashing through the doorway of whatever room Blaze was in. People ran by, nothing but blurry, shadowy figures. They were yelling something about the ship being under attack. _

I have to help them!_ Blaze tried getting out of bed, but it seemed as though she had lost control of her body. The only thing she could do was sit, paralyzed with fear. Suddenly a figure that was clearer than the rest ran into the room frantically. It was a young blonde girl, wearing a light blue dress and blue flats. Something about her, although she was in higher detail than the others, still seemed dim. Her color was muted; ashen. She rushed to Blaze._

_ "Shadow! You have to come with me quickly!" She pulled Blaze out and set her on the ground, keeping a firm hold on her hand._

_ "Don't be scared, Shadow; we can leave together." Blaze wanted to say she wasn't scared, just confused, but she couldn't. Her mouth opened of its own accord and spoke in Shadow's voice._

_ "I'll protect you, Maria. Let's go." The young girl, who Blaze assumed was Maria, dashed off, pulling Blaze along with her. They ran through a series of maze-like hallways, trying to avoid being trampled underfoot of the panicked crowds. The young girl suddenly tripped and fell, coughing heavily. Blaze's body reached over and picked the girl up, cradling her close._

_ "Come, Maria. We can make it," Shadow's voice whispered. Blaze took off running, somehow knowing where to go. Blaze felt panicked inside. _Who is controlling Shadow's body, if not me? Where am I? Is this Shadow's past? _The young girl touched Blaze's shoulder._

_ "I can run now." Blaze set the girl down and they continued. They suddenly entered a large room filled with what appeared to be escape pods. Blaze realized she was on a space ship._

_ "We have to hurry," Maria said, moving towards one of the pods. Suddenly, the swing doors they had just come through burst open and a group of scary-looking armed men barged in._

_ "Don't let them escape!"_

BANG.

_Blaze looked at Maria in horror. Everything seemed to pass in slow-motion. Maria held a hand to her abdomen gingerly. She pulled it away; it was soaked with blood. She turned to look down at Blaze. Blaze's eyes welled with tears. _No…don't let it be true. _The young girl seemed to grow strong with passionate courage. She suddenly lifted Blaze and pushed her into one of the escape pods. She shouted over her shoulder._

_ "You may take me, but I won't let you hurt Shadow!" The group of men was charging them. Maria looked back at Blaze intensely, strapping belts across her._

_ "No matter what happens, Shadow, I want you to use your strength for good. I want you to take care of humankind so that they will lead happy lives. Love them like I have loved you, Shadow. You were created for this."_

COME WITH ME! _Blaze shouted in unison with Shadow's voice, but Maria only shook her head sadly, stepping back out of the pod and typing in the ejection sequence. As the men reached her and she collapsed to her knees, all while the pod was sinking out of the ship, she mouthed four words._

_ I love you, Shadow._

_ Blaze grew dizzy and her vision went dark._

* * *

Hmm. I'm not quite sure where I am. _Shadow looked around. _However…it looks like Blaze's castle. _He tried not to wince at the mention of Blaze's name. He wandered onward, trying to decipher what was happening. He felt…smaller than normal. The sound of shattering glass caused him to turn around._

_ "Get the Princess out! She must be around here somewhere!" Misty shapes of people seemed to run past and someone who resembled a younger Gardon swept by, catching Shadow up in his arms along the way. Shadow's body took its own control. Blaze's voice seemed to flow out of him, unbidden. It was a higher pitch._

_ "What's happening, Gardon? Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Gardon didn't answer. Shadow started to struggle, although he wasn't sure why. Gardon paused and shook him._

_ "You _can't _go back, Princess. Don't you know you'll die?" Gardon was sobbing. He sank down to the floor despite the castle inhabitants screaming around them. Shadow escaped from Gardon—Gardon yelled after him—and ran down the halls. _What's happening?

_Shadow came to some stairs and ran up. He seemed to be in a tower of some sort. He passed window after window until he came to a large, ornate door._

_ "Mommy?" Blaze's voice whimpered. "Daddy?" Shadow pushed the door open, marveling at his own strength. Nothing could have prepared him for the scene before him. Two older cats, a male and female, lay across the floor, wrapped in each other's embrace. Flames licked the tapestry-covered walls; wooden beams had fallen across the bed and in various places on the floor. Shadow seemed to float forward to stare down at who he assumed to be Blaze's parents._

_ Their fur was coated thick with ash and their hands were woven together. Blaze's father had a protective arm resting across her mother's back. It was probably the same arm that had been trying to guide her to safety. Shadow bent down before recoiling in fear. _

_ They were dead. _

_Shadow burst into tears. _What—I never cry! _Yet…he was. He gently prodded the bodies with a small, child-like hand. _

"_Mommy…you have to get up. Gardon says we'll die if we stay here." He got onto his knees and pushed at the pair of older cats._

"_You have to come on!" He started screaming._

"_If you don't get up right now, I will stay here! I'll stay and then I'll be dead too, just LIKE YOU ARE!" He shrieked incessantly, unable to stop himself. The flames were closing in, yet he couldn't get up or run. _Come on, move! _Shadow shouted inwardly, unable to control the body of young Blaze. _Get out of here! _The flames started licking at his sides. Shadow winced out of reflex. _Wait a minute….

_He was immune to the flames. The body of young Blaze shrieked more and sobbed._

"_I'll stay with you forever, Mommy and Daddy." He nestled between them, crying._

_Shadow thought. If he _had_ been in control, would he have held his tears?_

* * *

**Sorry if that was like, _really_ heavy. O.o' I promise we go back to the funny tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, you guys are getting all interactive and stuff! ^w^ Well, that just warms the cockles of my heart! **

**To PoppyKat: I think that's a great idea! It's true that I have most of the plot planned out, but I'm sure I can find somewhere to stick it. Maybe in and awesome epilogue where Blaze gets to punch Lyon? haha We'll see, I guess!**

**To xxSTORMxx: Haha! You crack me up, kiddo! ^o^ Quickly becoming one of my favorite reviewers!**

**To Jemmy123: Oh, thank you so much for being honest about the chapter length! It's true, I _was_ slacking off a bit so I could bake and prepare for Halloween and since I type ahead by two chapters... Well, I apologize for this one being short as well. But the next chapter is freaking HUGE! _That _I promise!**

**To Lightning the Hedgehog: If you mean what you think I mean, I'm sorry! D: *gives you a hug and a gingerbread bat***

**To PoppyKat (a second time ha): I did not do two in one day, but _you_ did! :D So here! Have confetti made from hypoallergenic balls of fluff! Because what could be better than hypoallergenic balls of fluff? TRIBBLES FOR EVERYONE!**

**To EvilChalkboard: You're crazy! Lol! *brandishes hot glue gun at people who sneak in without reviewing* I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I JUST WANNA GIVE YOU A HUG!**

**To PinkYoshi788: You're right on the money! :D Very adept! *light applause* ^^**

**To Unnoticed: Well, I'm happy that you're happy! Your reviews always make me smile :) By the way, your suggested song is featured in this chapter! I'm addicted to it now haha**

**To maxjdoyle: haha... yeah, it happens a lot xD**

**To zennyzen: You got it! ;D**

**To TheShadowUzumaki: That's totally okay! I'm clueless about _everything_! Blaze's parents died of smoke inhalation as they were trying to escape. **

**It's funny; now that I look back on my responses I seem very hyper today. Oh well! Let's get cracking!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having anything to do with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise nor any material by Celldweller.**

* * *

Chapter 11

_It's too late to look back._

_ I have no way to switchback…. _

_ A painful picture I can't forget…._

Something echoed in Shadow's head. He moved through darkness, feeling nothing. His only company was those fragments of a song, ghosting after him as he plodded onward.

_Chained to what I can't reclaim_

_ I'll never be the same._

_ Switchback…._

_ How can it be too late?_

Shadow saw something. Was it light? Or was it just a less-intense darkness? He moved towards it.

_It's too late to look back._

_ I have no way to switchback._

* * *

"Are you awake now?"

Blaze opened her eyes. She looked around, her thoughts muddled. Silver sat nearby on a stool, eyeing her with concern. Blaze was tucked into a very fluffy bed, wrapped in sheets. She couldn't see any of her body. Silver came and sat by her on the bed.

"Silver…what happened?" She looked up at him, distressed. He rubbed her head gently.

"Blaze… there's something I need to tell you. It's about your situation. I wanted to tell you earlier, but…I was too late." He looked away, staring at his hands, folded in his lap. Blaze blinked as her memories started to flood back; getting in the fight with Shadow, collapsing, and experiencing something very telling. She looked up at Silver.

"Is Shadow all right? Where is he?" Silver looked back at her before nodding and gesturing across the room. Shadow was wrapped in a bed similar to her, his back turned. He was in the murk of the dimly-lit room, so she couldn't see much of him. Blaze wriggled around.

"What happened to us, Silver? Why did we collapse like that?" Silver looked somber.

"Blaze…." They stared at each other for a moment before he continued. "First, you have to know that before we left, I told Tails about the situation." Blaze started to speak but stopped when she saw Silver's face. He continued, "We went back to the cave and found a manual to go with the machine. He's rebuilding it as we speak." Blaze tried sitting up.

"That's _great_ news, Silver! Why are you being such a wet blanket?" Silver leaned over her, pushing her back into the pillows. His expression was dark.

"That's not the point. Blaze, you and Shadow are going to experience the Mesh." Blaze grew still.

"What's the Mesh?" Silver sat down again, sighing.

"According to the manual, it usually happens a few days after two parties experience swapping bodies. After a while, they start to experience side-effects. There may be memory exchange…but that's not the worst part." Blaze wondered if her vision had been Shadow's memories. Silver gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Your bodies are going to blend. You won't be just a cat and a hedgehog anymore; you'll be hybrids. Your coloring, your male and female bodies…_everything_ is going to change. It seems as if it's already begun. I removed your gloves; look at your hands." Blaze did as she was told and removed her hands from the blankets.

They were her original lilac color and rather small. She raised an eyebrow.

"Silver…?" Silver pointed to her head. She touched her ears and top of her head tentatively. Her ears were larger; they were _her_ ears…but her head was still covered in quills. She sank back into the pillows, suddenly aware of the increased length of her tail.

"This is disgusting. _I'm _disgusting." Silver patted her head comfortingly.

"You could never be disgusting. I'm gonna go get you and Shadow something to eat. I'll be back in a few." Silver stood and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him. Blaze sat in the silence. Hearing some blankets rustling, she looked over at Shadow. He had rolled over and she saw his borrowed cat eyes glinting in the darkness. Somehow, she knew Shadow had been awake the whole time.

"You're purple," he said bluntly. Blaze looked over at the nightstand that stood between them, noticing a hand mirror. She picked it up and tried examining herself.

"It's too dark." She leaned over and turned the light up. Then, she saw Shadow.

"You… You're _black_!" Shadow blinked and she held the mirror out to him. He sat up and reached over to take it. Their hands brushed each other. Something about not wearing their gloves made Blaze's stomach go numb. Not wanting to bring up the fight they had had, she remained silent. Shadow also didn't say anything, simply taking the mirror and staring at his reflection. Sure enough, although he was still in Blaze's body, he had turned black and his eyes were red again. He quietly gazed at his reflection for a few minutes.

"I make a hot cat." He glanced sidelong at Blaze, who blushed.

"You—you're still in _my_ body, don't forget," she stuttered. Shadow set the mirror down, swinging his legs out of the bed.

"You sure about that?" The first thing Blaze noticed was that he wasn't wearing her jacket like he should have been. His black fur glistened in the lamp light and Blaze was sure of one thing.

That most certainly was _not_ her body.

Shadow was still a cat; that was true. However, his shoulders were now broad and his hips were narrow. He had muscles instead of feminine curves. His hands and feet were large and his tail had turned to his hedgehog stump. Blaze turned away.

"Um…never mind. Listen," she folded her hands in her lap (noticing that she had regained her female body as well) and stared at them. "I saw…Maria." Shadow remained silent and Blaze looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His expression was unreadable. She brought her legs out of the blankets so she could turn and face him.

"I didn't know anything about you besides the fact that you were…not average." She waited to see if he would stop her, but he allowed her to continue. Blaze pondered how to phrase her experience. Suddenly, her voice broke: "She died saving you! I'm so sorry!" Tears filled her eyes. Shadow's hard expression faltered and he looked…stunned, almost sad.

"I saw your past as well."

Blaze looked up at him.

"What?"

"Your parents died in a fire. You survived, even while you covered their bodies with your own. The fire licked across you, yet you remained. I'm sorry as well."

They stared at each other, both pairs of eyes shining in the lamp light.

Blaze wondered absently if she saw tears in Shadow's. He coughed suddenly.

"We should get back to Mobius…see if Tails fixed that machine yet." Blaze nodded in agreement. Shadow stood, followed by Blaze, and the two left to find Silver.

Blaze realized that all the anger she had felt earlier had subsided, only to be replaced by the feeling that she and Shadow had shared something intimate, and they would never be the same.

_A painful picture that I can't forget_

_Now what I see is what I get_

_ It's too late to look back_

_I've got no way to switchback_

_It's too late to look back_

_ Ain't okay, I've got no way to switchback._

_ Wait, how can it be too late?_

_'Cause I don't want to play_

_With such a price to pay_

_Chained to what I can't reclaim_

_I'll never be the same…._

_Switchback!_

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if that's a little weird, haha. Trust me, things are going to get more interesting and longer. I'll do my best! *superhero pose* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. R&R and have a wonderful day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oy... I feel really bad. Is it just me or did the last chapter go over a lot of people's heads? I'm sooo SORRY if that was confusing! T.T**

**I'll do a recap in TheShadowUzumaki's review reply, so if you're just and confused, please don't skip my author's notes. Here we go.**

**To PoppyKat: Woot woot! 50th Reviewer! You're AWESOME! ^o^ Oh my gosh! That's the most amazing french toast I've ever had the pleasure of eating! *om nom nom* WOOT! SUPER HYPER RABBYT! *runs to type up more chapters***

**To zennyzen: Yeah, I'm definitely a fan of the creepy haha ^o^**

**To Lightning the Hedgehog: Hahaha! That is an amazing quote! **

**To xxSTORMxx: Haha yes, this is a shadaze ^w^ And thank you! I think you're a lovely person as well! Yet... now I'm curious! How old are you? xD**

**To Unnoticed: Sweet another song! *listens and enjoys* Yes, in the last chapter they were still in the Sol Zone but now they have made it back to Mobius.**

**To PinkYoshi788: Aw, thank you for the compliment _and_ the cupcake! *noms happily* Yay!**

**To TheShadowUzumaki: I'm sorry I didn't make it clear enough... but here's a bit of an explanation. They are slowly blending together; in the last chapter, Blaze is a purple hedgehog with cat's ears and tail, while Shadow is a black cat with hedgehog ears and tail. In _this_ chapter, their voices have switched back to normal, and their powers are in the process of doing so. Hope that cleared things up! ^_^'**

**To Acid Fish: That's perfectly okay my friend! I would never hold anything against a reviewer! :D And I'm glad you got your internet back! Thanks for the luck! **

**To Jemmy123: You made everything better with your happiness! ^w^ I was worried that my chapter was flopping but you cleared it right up! So, thank you for that. Yes! I am planning to make the chapters from here on out around 1,800 to 2,000 words! :D **

**Anyway, I hope everyone's up to speed and I will work on making everything as clear as it was in the beginning. This chapter's a little violent, so don't kill me if you don't like Sonic being...well, a dude. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Shadow and Blaze walked in silence, following Silver through the foggy woods. It was early morning again, much to Shadow's chagrin. He rubbed his eyes with the back of a fist, yawning. Blaze scratched her quills, wondering what she looked like in full view.

_I need to find a mirror…._

"What are we going to tell the others?" Shadow's gravelly voice mumbled next to her. Somehow, during the dimension leap back to Mobius, Shadow and Blaze's voices had switched back. She looked over to him, his half-lidded eyes glinting. They contrasted starkly with his lately-reacquired black fur. He stomped through the brush, glad to have his shoes back instead of Blaze's high heels. She sighed.

"I guess…we'll just have to tell them." She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket, pleased that she could fit in it again. Shadow grunted and nodded. Silver looked back over his shoulder, smiling slightly.

"At least they'll be more likely to believe you now, since there's no other plausible reason for you guys to uh…be _mixed_." He chuckled. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Except for, you know, _now_ we're just hideous." Blaze looked at him, eyes wide.

"I thought you said you made a hot cat?" Shadow smirked and slid his gaze to her, sidelong.

"Is that how _you_ feel, Princess?" His voice lost its gravel for a moment, becoming velvety. Blaze gasped, embarrassed. She shook a finger at him.

"Just because I forgave you for our last argument doesn't mean you can push me around!" She stomped a foot. Shadow gestured at her feet.

"Easy on the shoes, Your Highness. They're your personal design, remember?" Blaze gaped as he winked and walked on. She fumed quietly, gritting her teeth.

_The_ _minute I get my pyro abilities back…._

* * *

They broke through the edge of the woods at morning, the sun warming their fur. Sneaking along the back roads around town, they finally made it to the suburbs and Sonic's house. Shadow and Blaze stared at the ground nervously as Silver knocked on the door. Sonic answered almost as soon as Silver had removed his fist.

"You're _back_! Tails told me you guys had an emergency come up in the Sol Zone and you had to rush out—what…what the heck?" His gaze alighted on Shadow and Blaze, who peered up at him like beaten puppies.

"Who…?" Sonic looked helpless. Silver shook his head.

"Yes, it's Shadow and Blaze. Try not to be an idiot." All Sonic needed was confirmation that they _were_ indeed his friends before he ran around in the blink of an eye, collecting the gang. However, he _didn't _hear Silver's warning. Tails appeared while he was away.

"Sorry, you guys," he gestured at the mixed-up pair. "Silver was supposed to warn you in advance." Shadow gripped Silver's shoulder.

"Funny. We've been hearing that _a lot_ lately." He growled as Silver chuckled anxiously.

"Well, it looks like _you _two got a _lot_ closer than any of us could have guessed. I suppose Sonic was right." Blaze turned to see Rouge and everyone else walk up. Sonic bustled around, blithering nonsense. Shadow dropped his grip on Silver and turned to Rouge.

"Don't start. We've had enough hell to catch already. We don't need it from you guys." He glared at the group ominously. Rouge smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Shadow…. You know we're all used to your 'threats' by now, right?" She tapped her chin with a finger, "Wait—you _are_ Shadow, aren't you?" Knuckles and Amy chuckled as Shadow snarled. Cream came up and looked between Shadow and Blaze. She whispered to Cheese.

"I can't tell who is who. Can you, Cheese?" Cheese squeaked a 'no'. Sonic ran up to Shadow, getting in his face.

"So how _exactly_ did you get like this, huh? Did Eggman kidnap you and inject you with each other's DNA? Or worse! Did you kis—!" Shadow clamped a hand across Sonic's flapping mouth.

"Shut. Up. If you have _any_ respect for Blaze—since I _know_ you have none for me—you will shut your freaking face right now." Sonic pulled away and ran in a full circle to Blaze. He held a hand to the side of his mouth conspiratorially.

"_He's _awful defensive. You kissed didn't you? I knew that Shadster would crack some day!" It was Blaze's turn to hiss.

"Sonic, I forgive you a lot of things. Be quiet before I can't anymore." She clenched her fists. Sonic leaned back and shrugged.

"Well, _excuse me_! You're _both_ defensive! You must really like each other, huh? When's the wedding?" Before Sonic could laugh, Shadow had launched himself at him and the two were locked in a wrestling match. Shadow pressed Sonic into the grass and clocked him across the face. Sonic spat blood and rolled, locking Shadow below him. He pulled Shadow up by the shoulders and slammed him back into the earth. Shadow's eyes rolled. Having the cat and hedgehog bodies mixed together had reduced his stamina. Blaze shrieked.

"Sonic! Stop it!" She stared at them in horror. Amy rushed over and started yelling too.

"That's enough, Sonic! He just hit you once!" Sonic, his testosterone fully kicked in, glanced over his shoulder while slamming Shadow into the ground again.

"He can handle it! He needs to learn to control his temper." Blaze ran forward.

"No he can't! He's weakened from the Mesh!" Sonic didn't listen. Shadow's eyelids started fluttering.

Suddenly, Blaze grabbed Sonic by an ear and pulled him away to face her. She slapped him, causing him to snap out of it. He leaned back on his hands, stunned. Blaze glared into his eyes and he stared back.

"Blaze…?" His voice was quiet. The group of friends stood around the trio in shock. Blaze's shoulders started shaking. She was sobbing.

"Everything's so _wrong_!" She held her hands to her eyes, tears running down her cheeks and soaking her gloves. Sonic stood; awed that Blaze wasn't her usual cold self. He reached out to her warily.

"Blaze, I'm…I'm sorry." She hissed and lurched away, scowling at Sonic with fire in her eyes. She bolted, heading into the woods. Sonic looked around at everyone. They all glared at him, even Amy. She stepped forward, going to kneel by Shadow.

"That was pretty low, Sonic. Just because someone wounds your ego doesn't mean you get to beat the living crap out of them." She placed a hand on Shadow's forehead, crooning softly. He opened his eyes and moved to sit up. Leaning on his elbows, he glared up at Sonic.

"You're a douchebag." He stood gingerly with Amy and Knuckles' help. Rouge came over to place a hand on his shoulder as an apology for her earlier teasing. Shadow rubbed his temples. Sonic looked at his best friend, Tails. Tails looked away, his expression pensive. Sonic stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck and extending a hand to Shadow.

"Sorry. I was out of line."

Shadow glowered at him.

"Dang straight, you were. I don't have time for your apology." Before anyone could make him sit down again, Shadow had run off after Blaze. Sonic looked after him.

"I screwed up." He felt a hand on his arm. It was Tails.

"They'll forgive you. We all will." Sonic looked hopeful.

"Soon, but not right now," Knuckles muttered. Then, they all walked away, leaving Sonic with a personal lesson in self-control… learned the hard way.

* * *

Blaze stared at her reflection in the pond. Her eyes were red and puffy, but her tears had run out. She blinked at the gritty feeling, unhappy.

"Hey." She turned to see Shadow emerge from the trees. He padded over softly and sat down next to her. She wiped her eyes again.

"You don't _look_ like you got the crap beat out of you," she said softly. Shadow chuckled quietly.

"I didn't. I just got a few bumps on the head." He continued when he saw her expression, "Sonic may have the fastest set of legs, but he pays for it with weak arms. Besides," he folded his hands behind his head gently, "I recover quickly." Blaze nodded vaguely and gazed into the distance. Shadow leaned back into the grass, carefully avoiding his bruised head. He closed his eyes. Blaze pulled her knees to her chest and sighed quietly. Shadow coughed suddenly.

"What—what's happening in my throat? It's rattling!" He rubbed his throat with a hand, eyes wide with anxiety. Blaze looked at him with soft eyes, giggling. He frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"You're _purring_!" She broke into a full laugh and soon, Shadow joined her. They laughed together, carefree for a moment. When their chortling had subsided, Blaze rubbed her arm shyly.

"Laughter is a little out of place, don't you think?" Blaze looked up at Shadow through her lashes. He smiled at her, shaking his head.

"I don't think _anything's _out of place with you." He caught himself too late. Blaze turned a pale shade of pink and the pair grew silent. Shadow grimaced inwardly.

_Darn it, stop getting close. _A small voice seemed to rise up inside of him: _Isn't it a little late for that? _His eyes widened. _What?_

_Look at her. You can't tell yourself that you feel nothing anymore. You make eye contact with her and it's like everything stops. You're already close. She _gets _you. _Shadow shook his head, trying to get rid of the little voice.

_Stop it! It's just because of our situation! She doesn't know anything_!

"Are you all right, Shadow? I mean, besides your head." Blaze had come closer, sitting cross-legged in front of him. He looked at her, getting lost in her soft golden eyes. They seemed to reach inside his very soul and start to warm the mechanical gears of his being. They were _changing_ him.

Shadow knew he had to stop this before it got too far. He closed his eyes, trying to fill his face and voice with apathy. When he felt he had cooled his expression sufficiently, he met Blaze's eyes with a steely look.

"What happened to you not wanting to speak with me anymore?" Blaze's face grew confused.

"What? I thought we got over that fight after…you know,_ collapsing_." Shadow shook his head at her.

"I don't let go of words like that." _You have to kill this relationship now._

"Shadow…we _apologized_. Why are you acting like this?" He sensed the worry in her voice. His emotion escaped his bridle.

"Because I don't want to _feel_ this way! I don't want to _feel_ at all." He bit his tongue, angry with himself for losing control. Blaze frowned.

"Excuse me? How exactly do you '_feel'_, Mr. Emohog?" Shadow grabbed her hand abruptly, pressing it into his chest.

"I. Feel. _This._" He glared into her eyes, her face mere inches from his. Her smoky scent drifted around him, almost making him lose his nerve. Her breath smelled like violets.

"Shadow," she whispered shakily. He shook his head roughly, grabbing her face with his free hand and pressing his forehead to hers.

"We're too close. I don't…I can't…." His voice snapped and they sat in silence, Blaze too scared to say anything.

Silver suddenly broke through the trees.

"Eggman's back! We have to go!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! I really like when Shadow holds her hand to his chest... It's just a cool image in my head. And what could be cuter than a purring Shadow?! I mean, my goodness! Haha! R&R and have a faboo weekend! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again my dears! I feel like there was something important to tell you...but maybe I was just dreaming that lol. Or maybe that was while I was a typing a new chapter... oh well. Let's look at the reviews!**

**To PoppyKat: At first your review was scary... and then it was awesome! :D Thank you so so so much for your kind words! I like that you didn't just say "I like this story just because", but you actually pointed out things that you enjoyed. It's very helpful and encouraging! **

**To zennyzen: Yeah, Sonic is immature sometimes haha Thank you by the way!**

**To Lightning the Hedgehog: Bwahahaha! You crack me up every time ^o^**

**To Guest: Your enthusiasm! It's FABOO! :D Thank you for all of the compliments!**

**To Acid Fish: Hahaha! Shadow _is_ a bit like our favorite green Christmas-stealer, isn't he? And yes! Omazing! It must be a real word! I'll go talk to the dictionary people right now!**

**To xxSTORMxx: Wow...so much info! hahaha Shoot, you _are_ older than me... Aw well, can't be helped ;D Venice is a cool name! And ice blue eyes aren't creepy at all! But... your parents... boohoohoo *sniff* Well, I'm glad you're here! Cuz you're so cool! :D**

**To Alizarin Crimson Wolf: My mouth started watering and my stomach got butterflies at that hot chocolate decscription...*drool* You have a beyond-fantastic vocabulary for a twelve year old, I must say. I wish I had that at your age! But wait... you're PoppyKat? That last statement confuses me. If you are, COOL! :D Hahaha ^^**

**To PinkYoshi788: Shadow purring! I still can't get over the adorability of it all! Thank you for the thumbs up!**

**In conclusion, LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Blaze stayed close to Silver, who was running in the middle of the group. She looked back to the right a little, trying not to get caught by Shadow. He ran hard, his arms moving jerkily, glaring straight ahead.

He did not meet her gaze.

She looked forward again, her heart thrashing against her chest. She swung her arms gracefully, trying to get lost in running. Yet, somehow, she could not escape her cluttered thoughts.

_What was Shadow talking about? He seemed fine, but then he took a turn. What did he mean about feeling something? Shouldn't friends feel like friends?_ She looked back at him, blinking sadly.

"Ow!" She collided with Silver's back, sending them both forward into the grass. Shadow passed by, staring down at them with indifference.

"We don't have time to mess around. Get up." He ran on ahead, not looking back. Silver eyed Blaze with concern.

"Did something happen," he asked. She shook her head and stood. After she helped him up, she ran, silently trying to hide her welling tears.

* * *

The group made it back to the caves where our story began, panting slightly. They started the climb, Rouge and Silver helping people when necessary. After finally making it to the top, they entered the grotto cautiously.

"Oh, hohoho!" They looked up, met with a cackling Doctor Eggman in his hovercraft. He drifted lazily, eyeing them from all sides.

"It appears I didn't even have to bring out my machine; you found it yourself!" He dissolved into more raucous laughter, pointing a gloved hand at Blaze and Shadow. Silver drew Blaze close to him defensively, wrapping an arm around her. Little did they know, Shadow watched them from behind.

_I wonder if she's accepted it or not…. Maybe she'll fall for Future Boy._

Almost as if Blaze had read his thoughts, she whipped her head around, peering at him over Silver's shoulder. Her honey eyes were glassy: more curious than anything else. Shadow turned away with a dark expression. Blaze looked back at Eggman.

"Now it will be more of a fair fight, don't you think? What with two of your best fighters being weakened due to my glorious invention?" He cackled again. Sonic felt guilt rise in his chest. _Beating up a weakened team mate? Ugh, what a crap move on my part._ He set aside his feelings and raised a fist at Eggman.

"A fight with you will _never_ be fair, because you're so easy to beat!"

"You insolent hedgehog! I'll teach _you_!" Eggman blasted the rock at Sonic's feet with a laser, setting the battle into motion. Robots poured from the surrounding crevices, scattering the group of friends. Knuckles punched several of them at once, slightly irked that he hadn't been counted on Eggman's list of best fighters. Rouge flew by, dragging more robots into the path of his fists. Above the chaos, Sonic clambered around Eggman's hovercraft, trying to get a hit in. Blaze and Silver fought side by side with Blaze throwing fireballs and Silver tossing robots with his telekinesis.

Shadow fought alone, disappearing and reappearing like his namesake. The robots, had they been able to possess clear emotions, would have begun to grow fearful. Shadow attached himself to the back of one of the robots, punching straight through to its system and ripping out wires. He roared triumphantly.

"Shadow! Look out!" He looked up to see Blaze standing in the distance, her eyes and mouth wide with terror. He followed her gaze in time to see a robot's arm falling fast upon him. He rolled onto his back and caught it with his hands. He grunted. Blaze ran over, barreling into the side of the robot. As they hit the ground, it swung the arm it had been attacking Shadow with and hit her across the chest. She yelped in pain, clenching her jaw and trying to hold her tears back.

Shadow saw red.

He launched himself at the robot, punching through its side and tearing the arm out whole. Blaze gasped softly and stood, clutching her bruised side. Shadow grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What the heck were you thinking? Stay out of my battles!" Blaze pulled away from him.

"I was only doing what I'd do for anyone in the same situation. You don't have to be an ungrateful jerk." She limped away. Shadow stared open-mouthed after her before realizing that the battle was over; Eggman was gone. He looked back in the direction she had wandered. Silver wrapped a protective arm around her and was gently touching her side to see if she needed immediate attention.

_ That's right…. Go to him._

* * *

"We have to do something about this." Silver stalked back and forth around Sonic's room, his voice quiet yet firm. Blaze was asleep in her room, recovering, and Shadow had Chaos Controlled who-knows-where. The rest of the gang had gathered at Sonic's house at the bidding of Silver, who now paced around like a lion. Rouge stood.

"He's right; this is the first time Shadow's been deeply involved with someone else. I'm not saying it's love or anything like that, but it's healthy for him to have to deal with other people." She stared at her feet. "I've been the closest to him, but even _our_ relationship is shallow at best. We do missions together occasionally and share an apartment, but we rarely just 'spend time together'." She sat down again. Knuckles patted her shoulder. Silver spun around to face the half-circle of his audience.

"Exactly! Blaze is my _best_ friend…. She's like my sister. Yet…." His eyes grew misty, "Listen, we just need to find a way to get them back on good terms with each other." Tails came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of food with Cream. After setting it on the coffee table he dusted his hands.

"It's not even their relationship that's the most important thing here. At this point, if their subconscious minds aren't able to cross-process, I'm not sure if they'll be able to get back to normal." Silence rushed through the room ominously. Tails shuddered.

"What?" He looked around, confused. Silver pressed a fist into his palm.

"That settles it! What should we do to fix the problem?" The room was quiet for a few moments before Amy jumped up enthusiastically.

"VACATION TO THE BIG CITY!" She squealed, throwing her arms in the air. Rouge leaned back.

"I like that idea. Don't you, Knuckie?" She leaned close to Knuckles and fluttered her thick eyelashes. His face turned as red as the surrounding fur.

"Y-yeah! It sounds great!" The room burst into excited chattering.

"I'll have to ask my mom if I can go!" Cream said, dancing with Cheese. Sonic stood up, creating an anxious silence. Amy wandered up to him with her biggest puppy eyes on.

"Please, Sonic? Can we go?" She folded her hands behind her and twisted side to side. Sonic looked down his nose at her before breaking into a smile and ruffling her quills.

"I think it'll be perfect."

"Yay!" Amy hugged him around the waist.

"Ames! Can't—breathe!"

* * *

"Blaze, would you like me to move that for you?" Silver placed a gentle hand on his friend's elbow. Blaze shook her head and shifted the red tote on her shoulder.

"I've got it, Silver. Thanks for checking, though." Silver nodded and went away to continue moving everyone's bags into the back of Vanilla's van. Amy and Cream stood by, chattering excitedly.

"I'm so glad your mom let us borrow her car, Cream!" Amy gushed.

"She said it was her pleasure! After all, we're the only ones with a car big enough to fit everyone." Cream smiled and Cheese squeaked happily.

Shadow sat in the far back corner of the van, listening to his mp3 player. He lazily flicked through his songs, resting his cheek on his palm.

_Vacation, eh? Pretty random, I have to admit. Oh well, nothing better to do._ He didn't pay attention when Sonic shouted outside.

"Okay, everybody, load up! We're ready!"

In fact, he didn't pay attention till Blaze was thrust through the side door by Amy and launched over both rows of seats by a suspicious teal aura…landing next to him. Silver's telekinesis belted her in. She blinked and started stuttering nervously. He stared at her apathetically.

"I'm so sorry Shadow! I didn't mean—Um, I'll move." She started to unbuckle herself. Shadow stopped her.

"Don't bother. I hate long car rides anyway. Tell the others I'll meet you there." Before she could respond, he had taken his emerald out and Chaos Controlled away. Blaze sat back in the seat, winded.

Silver and Amy, who had been eavesdropping from outside the van, sighed.

"Darn, he's escaped. It's time for a new approach." Silver snapped his fingers. Amy crossed her arms and tapped the side of her face.

"We could…try feeding them spaghetti—mph!" Silver closed her mouth with telekinesis.

"Don't even finish that sentence."

* * *

_Hotel…hotel, hotel. _Shadow stalked through the chaotic streets of Big City. He grimaced at the name for the umpteenth time that day. _Couldn't they have been more creative?_ He stopped suddenly, looking up to see the hotel his friends were staying at.

_Might as well check in early_…. He slipped through the revolving door and came to the check-in counter. Holding out a piece of paper with the reserved room number, he growled quietly at the squirrel concierge, who immediately handed him the key. Shadow nodded thanks and left the trembling creature behind. After riding an elevator to the upper floors, he padded around the hallways.

Eventually, he found room 6277. He slid the cardkey and entered the dark room. It was of average quality, with a single bed, a lamp on a nightstand, a TV, mini fridge, and a bathroom. He turned the lamp on without bothering to open the curtains and sank back onto the bed. He fell into a light sleep for a bit.

* * *

_He was in his own body again, one hundred percent. He felt his quills and ruff of white fur, pleased to be himself at last. He stretched and studied his surroundings. He was in the middle of a field of rolling hills. It was summertime, guessing from the heat. Suddenly, he felt a small hand touch his arm lightly. He looked down to see Blaze as a child. She stared up at him with her big, innocent, gold eyes. She was wearing a thin white sundress._

_ "What do you think of me," she asked in a soft, breathy voice. Shadow blinked._

_ "What do you mean?" The kitten slid her hand into his and gave a small tug._

_ "Do you think I'm pretty?" Her face was blank. Shadow was mesmerized._

_ "I…suppose." _

_ "Everyone makes fun of me. I don't have any friends." She sniffed and her grip on his hand grew tighter. Shadow knelt down to be at her eye-level._

_ "I don't really have any friends, either," he said gently, "I mean, I have people who _say_ they're my friends, but no one really understands me." The little purple cat wiped her eyes and looked at him._

_ "Do you think that _we_ can be friends? Since we're the same?" Her gold orbs bore into his ruby ones. His breath caught in his throat._

_ "I'm…I'm not sure." Young Blaze nodded at his response._

_ "That's okay. I'm sure you'll have a friend someday."_

_ A gentle breeze blew, and Shadow's dream went with it._

* * *

**Just to be sure everyone follows...that dream sequence isn't _terribly_ important... It's just something to run with :) Also, I'm not making a love triangle between Silver, Blaze, and Shadow. Silver and Blaze know the nature of their own relationship, Shadow does not.**

**ALSO! IF ANYONE CAN GUESS THE REFERENCE OF SHADOW'S ROOM NUMBER, I WILL WRITE YOU YOUR OWN ONE-SHOT! However, I will make sure to send the Tails doll to your room to make sure you don't use the internet to look it up.**

**Have a wonderful day and I'll see you tomorrow! If you want to chat look up TheWhyteRabbyt Life on Facebook!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my dears! Important announcements! First off, the one-shot contest. The one-shot goes to Alizarin Crimson Wolf and PoppyKat, who both correctly guessed the reference of "6277". Yes, it's from 30 Seconds to Mars' homage video "The Kill". They're one of my favorite bands so haha **

**One-shot Parameters:**

**You guys can choose to either share a one-shot or each have your own. It can be in the setting of the story or general Sonic universe, or it can be us hanging out talking about Sonic (or pretty much anything, I'm not horribly picky). Just PM how you envision things and I'll come up with something awesome haha.**

**Moving on down the list... review response time!**

**To xxSTORMxx: I myself am 18 haha. However! Something important! In chapters 6 and 7 I promised to let you know if I took OCs... well, there is an opening for one in the next chapter, so just let me know what they look like (preferably an animal) and I'll put them in there :D**

**To Alizarin Crimson Wolf: Woot woot! You got it spot on! :D The Tails doll was sad that he could not feast, but I sent him to go hang out with Slenderman. Oh my goodness! Your review is soooo long! It's AWESOME! And oh my, the best you've ever read? Thank you! I feel so cool now! Haha. Thank you for your review in general; it helped me create the Mega-Chapter that will be posted tomorrow.**

**To Lightning the Hedgehog: Wow, really? Why didn't you say so sooner! I'll have to do the same for you, my friend! :)**

**To zennyzen: Grumpy Shadow.. he really needs to warm up doesn't he!**

**To brookdalebunny: Haha, at first I was really confused about your review but then I figured it out. Unfortunately it is incorrect, but good try!**

**To maxjdoyle: I would have, honest. But you didn't tell me what it was!**

**To Darkness: Oh, the shadaze will definitely sprout, starting in this chapter and moving heavily into the next. However, I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear: they don't quite have their own bodies back. Shadow is still a cat with hedgie ears and tail and Blaze is still a hedgehog with cat ears and tail.**

**To EvilChalkboard: I, too, agree that Amy is insane lol I'm sorry that the chapter wasn't as funny as it could have been, but this one is! I promise! **

**To PoppyKat: Congratulations to you as well for correctly guessing the reference! Haha no, the reference ends there.. but Shadow seeing himself would a bear _would_ be funny... but nah...I'm not that twisted xD Thank you for explaining the situation with the shared account, too! I figured something similar, but was still dying of curiosity. So thanks again!**

**That's all for today! Let's get reading!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around! Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall! Come on gang, only about another forty-five minutes!" Sonic turned around to beam at his passengers.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Amy grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the right, narrowly avoiding the green truck in the oncoming traffic lane. Sonic gulped and chuckled sheepishly.

"I'll just…uh…turn on the radio."

Silver sighed, leaning back into his seat. He let his gaze drift lazily, first studying one friend and then the other. Sonic tapped his fingers to the beat of "Ghosts n' Stuff" on the steering wheel, trying to appear more observant to Amy, who gripped her hammer anxiously. Tails and Cream sat together behind them, fiddling with one of Tails' portable game systems. Cheese dozed, leaning against Cream's side. In the next row, Knuckles leaned casually on a fist, nodding off every so often. Rouge typed on a laptop, occasionally sneaking glances at Knuckles. She smirked gently to herself, happy about the seating arrangement.

Silver sighed again, smiling to himself. He lifted a gloved hand and ruffled Blaze's quills. Twenty minutes into the ride, she had slumped over onto his shoulder and fallen asleep. Her warmth was enough for two and Silver found himself in danger of falling asleep along with his cat friend. He looked sidelong at her.

_For your sake, Blaze, I hope I can fix things._ He nuzzled her forehead and fell asleep, his head resting on hers.

* * *

"Okay, do you think the plan will work?"

"We had better hope so. Did you bring the tape?"

"Can't we just slide it under the door?"

"Fine, let's go."

Shadow groaned and lifted his head groggily. Whoever was outside, their incessant whispering had woken him up from a very cozy nap.

"Hey, shaddup out there!" He stared at the door, blinking blearily.

No response.

"Good. Stay that way." He let his head fall back to the pillow before thinking to check the time. Ten o'clock. _Shoot, it's dark outside. How long have I been out? …I wonder if everyone made it here. _He realized that he had somehow removed his shoes and gloves. _I must have woken up before falling asleep again. _After stretching and standing up, he ambled towards the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to wake up. The frigid liquid trailed down his fur, causing him to suddenly develop awareness for the glimmering white whiskers sticking out on either side of his face. They twitched. Taking a chance, he ventured a glimpse at his reflection.

_I…haven't changed any more… I hope that's a good sign. I can't wait to be a hedgehog again… _He wiped his face with a towel and decided to check the hall for the whispering menaces. Hearing something crackling underfoot, he bent down. It was a scrap of paper with Amy's feminine writing on it.

_Shadow,_

_ We didn't want to wake you, since you love your beauty sleep so much. We have all gone out to the mall and we're thinking of seeing a movie. Don't wait up!_

_ ~Amy_

Before crumpling the note in his fist, he caught Sonic's chicken scratches along the bottom.

_By the way, Blaze is across the hall, in case you couldn't find her, you dunce._

_ ~Your favorite super pal! _

The paper never had a chance; Shadow nearly exploded it into flames, but discovered that he had lost all of Blaze's abilities. He settled for chewing the paper before spitting it into the toilet and flushing it to oblivion.

_They think they can change my mind? I'll show them!_ He stomped over to the bed and settled into the blankets once more, flicking the TV on with the nearby remote control. The screen opened to a poorly-written sitcom. Mesmerized by the horrible quality of it all, Shadow let all else melt away.

"Can't you see that you're perfect for each other? She hates jalapenos, you hate jalapenos…. She loves going to the mall and you…love blowing them up." Some squat comedian was giving a friendly talk to the leading man, a pretty-boy playing a tough secret agent. The leading man looked at his buddy, sighing with exasperation.

"Don't _you _see that I can't let her in? I don't want what happened to Marina to happen to her too. I'd never be able to live with myself…."

Shadow flicked the TV off, his grip so tight on the remote that the black plastic crumbled into dust. He opened the drawer of the nightstand and dug around for something to read. Coming across a newspaper, his nerves relaxed and he leaned back against the padded headboard. Turning to a random page, he smiled contentedly.

_Wedding Announcements:_

_ In the spontaneous wedding of the year, bride Kim the Cat and groom Kanye the Hedgehog sealed their vows. After only knowing each other for a month, the couple grew very close after an incident where their wardrobes were switched at an awards ceremony…._

The paper was shoved to the back of the drawer; the drawer was slammed shut.

"Fine. I'll just lay here and try to see shapes in the wallpaper." Shadow pulled the blankets up around him—creating a fortress of soft linen—and stared at the opposite wall, trying to see what his imagination could come up with. The scrolling patterns of leaves, feathers, stripes and flowers presented a hypnotic distraction. Time seemed to drag. Shadow continued staring, trying to ignore the glaring red numbers coming from the crappy alarm clock on the nightstand. Eventually, his perseverance paid off and he lost himself in a little spur-of-the-moment story he created with the pictures in the wallpaper as props—a pleasant fairy tale about knights.

A knight ran along a woodland path, fighting thieves and cruel soldiers enlisted in an evil king's army. After a while he entered a small town and observed the happenings with aloof contentment. The knight came across a fair maiden passing out flowers with a young boy and girl with her. A boisterous man ran by, calling out to the knight with teasing remarks. A blacksmith blushed when a flirtatious woman came to offer him a flower from the flower girl. Eventually the knight left the town and continued along the woodland path. The birds twittered above, their singsong voices leading him to a meadow with a pond in the distance. A silver knight stood by the pond, staring their reflection. As Shadow's knight approached the stranger, they turned, sword raised.

The knight—whom he had started to relate to—sparred with the other knight, their visors masking any hint of identity. After the opposing knight disarmed Shadow's knight and towered over him ominously, they removed their visor.

It was a female cat. Shadow shuddered in disgust and turned to see how much time had passed.

Five minutes.

"DANG IT! DANG IT ALL TO HECK!" He leapt off the bed and punch-danced, frustrated beyond all reason. Collapsing to his knees, he leaned forward till his head touched the charcoal carpet. He cursed his fate.

"…You win, existence." He stood and dusted himself off, reaching for the phone book on the TV stand. He flipped through the pages and, after making some calls, grabbed a leather jacket out of his suitcase, slipping his arms into it. He slid his shoes and gloves on. Throwing the door open, he stomped into the hall before pulling it shut after him.

* * *

Blaze rolled over, suddenly conscious that she was no longer riding in the car.

_Silver must have carried me into the hotel room. _She glanced around, noticing that no light filtered through the curtains. She was alone. _What time is it?_

Suddenly, someone knocked quietly at the door. She slid out of the bed and straightened her clothes, glad for once that hedgehog quills were stiff, unlike fur. She opened the door and almost slammed it shut again.

"Sh-Shadow?" Shadow leaned in the door jamb, wearing a leather jacket and studying his Chaos Emerald nonchalantly. He looked gaze at her, half-lidded.

"Hey." Blaze took a step back at his unusually sumptuous voice.

"Wh…what are you doing here? Where is everybody?" She grew nervous. Shadow straightened his position, tucking the emerald into his pocket.

"Sonic and the rest of our _friends_…" he gritted his teeth at the word, "decided to go and have their vacation without us. Also, they somehow forgot to specify which _mall_ they're visiting, too. You and I…are completely _alone_." He took a step forward, into the room, towering over Blaze. She raised a hand imperceptibly, on the defensive.

"Alone…?" Shadow nodded at her timid inquiry, blinking smoothly.

"I've decided to go out sightseeing myself," he gazed at her intently, his ruby eyes resembling velvet in the dim light of the hotel lamp. "Would you like to join me?" Blaze crossed her arms over herself protectively.

"Sightseeing…. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Drifting."

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Do you want to come with me, or stay here all alone?" His voice grew brusque. Blaze shifted her weight, pondering her options. He motioned at her.

"You're trembling." Blaze looked up, caught in his penetrating stare. She rubbed her arm absently.

"Maybe I'm cold. …Or maybe I'm afraid that you'll turn on me again, right when I'm starting to think we can be friends." Her stare seemed to look past him, "Why did you change like that, anyway?" Shadow leaned away.

"Maybe…. Maybe _I_ was afraid, too." The pair of mixed-up associates blinked at each other, not sure quite what would happen if Blaze agreed. Blaze thought she just might take that chance. Shadow thought that he rather wanted her to.

Blaze turned on her heel and went to her travel bag, beginning to paw around in it. Shadow took this to mean that she had turned down his offer and started to walk away, slightly disappointed. _I _was_ a jerk to her earlier, though._

"Aren't you at least going to wait for me?" He turned at the sound of her teasing voice to halt in his tracks. She had on a black wool bomber jacket with black fur around the collar. She flounced to his side and boldly linked an arm through his. He stuttered in confusion.

"Lead on, Mr. Man with a Plan." She bumped her hip against his, causing him to jump slightly. She winked and he found himself smirking at her sarcastic nature. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he pulled the Chaos Emerald out of his pocket and raised it above them.

"Chaos…_CONTROL!_"

* * *

**I have a real treat in store for you all tomorrow... the chapter is roughly 2,500 words ^o^ I call it the Mega-Chapter. My fiance helped me write it (because he's a tad more of a romantic than I am) and he even makes an appearance! But I won't give too much away ;) R&R and have a magnificent day!**

**All my love!**

**~Whyte**


	15. Chapter 15

**OOOOVEEEEEEEERRRRR NIIIINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!**

**...That's really the only way there is to describe this chapter, being the Mega-Chapter that it is. SO MUCH HAPPENS! However, you guys pay for it because the next chapter is a little shorter than I'd like it to be. To be honest, I'm really starting to stall, because the end of our story is drawing near. Uwa! I don't want that to happen! However, all things must come to an end. ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! Let's just enjoy this chapter!**

**To Shadow the Furry King: I guess wishes _do_ come true! Or maybe it was good luck from your name? ;D**

**To Lightning the Hedgehog: Fluffiness comin' right up! Bon appetit! xD**

**To Storm: I tried to do your OC justice! I hope you enjoy his appearance *frets* And thank you for the luck! I wish you luck in finding your special someone! :D**

**To zennyzen: Hahaha, "turn me on"... Shadow would have had a hard time dealing with _that_ one!**

**To Unnoticed: Alas, Shadow is just another cruel victim of fate and not the clever planning of Amy and Silver. However, his pain is our pleasure lol And Sonic driving *shiver* truly terrifying hahaha.**

**To EvilChalkboard: Yay, more bagels! And rabid fence posts? O.o' That's scary! I wonder if there are any down the street at that creepy house...lol**

**To Darkness: I'm glad it helped! And that you're loving the story :D**

**To PoppyKat: Oh my! Your poor computer! But I'm glad that something of mine had you laughing that hard! :D And yup! Married in roughly two weeks haha And if you change your mind about wanting a one-shot, just let me know ;) It's totally fine! Everyone's entitled to their own opinion and I'd never get mad at someone for that :D**

**To Alizarin Crimson Wolf: Mm...I might have to put that in the epilogue... Haha a good line, indeed.**

**That's all for reviews, and I'm sure you're all _dying_ just to get in to the chapter, so read up and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having anything to do with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, nor any work related to The Cure. DISINTEGRATION WAS THE BEST ALBUM EVER!**

* * *

Chapter 15

They appeared in the middle of what seemed to be a car rental shop. Blaze teetered for a moment, as Shadow had made a beeline for the counter almost as soon as they had finished transporting.

_What are we doing _here? She peered out the large glass windows at the front of the store, admiring the collection of shiny, well-kept cars. _Those look incredibly expensive. What could Shadow be renting?_

The Corvette?

_Too common._

The Mustang?

_Too…gangster._

The Lamborghini?

_Please say yes to the Reventon…._ She meandered towards Shadow just as the clerk dropped a set of keys on the counter. The old badger smiled warmly at Shadow.

"Enjoy your date." Shadow smiled back at him glassily; Blaze knew a fake smile when she saw one. Shadow turned to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door excitedly. She struggled to keep up.

"Well, you're awful cheery! Where's the fire?" Shadow looked back at her and grinned, showing glistening cat teeth. Blaze shivered and tried to catch the logo on the keys.

"Can I get a response, Mr. Creeper?" Shadow shook his head and continued stalking around the lot like a bloodhound on the trail of prey. Blaze stood, watching him blankly. After a few minutes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the Lamborghini from earlier. Blaze stifled a pleased squeak.

"The Lambo? Really?!" She tried not to giggle with excitement. Suddenly, a pair of swallows swept by, getting in the desired car and speeding away before Blaze could blink. Shadow didn't appear perturbed. Blaze was confused, until she saw what his yearning eyes were staring at.

It was a motorcycle.

Not just any motorcycle, either. It was a sleek, black, Ducati 848.

Shadow rubbed a gloved hand along the corner of his mouth.

Blaze trembled, before bursting into a panic.

"We're driving_ that_?! Those are _so_ dangerous!" She bit her fist. Shadow, who had gone over and begun stroking the leather of the seat, peered up at her innocently.

"This angel would _never_ hurt you!" He paused as he saw Blaze chewing the tip of her glove. He stood and trailed over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. He bent down to look her in the eye. She blinked.

"I won't let it hurt you. All you have to do is hold on, and I'll take care of the rest. All right?" Blaze nodded reluctantly. He smiled gently and guided her to the seat, helping her get situated. He paused before getting on, suddenly turning to her.

"I have an idea: put these in." He pulled his mp3 player out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Don't change the song though; I have it on a good shuffle." Blaze sighed inwardly and pressed the headphones into her ears.

_I'll wait to press play till we start._ Shadow threw his leg over the bike and settle in, gripping the handles with precision. He glanced over his shoulder at Blaze.

"You have to hang on to _me_, not the bike. You'll fall off like that." Blaze gulped and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist shyly. He nodded and started the bike. Blaze pressed play on the player, shutting her eyes tightly. They were off.

* * *

_Oh, it's opening time down on Fascination Street_

_ So let's cut the conversation and get out for a bit_

_ Because I feel it all fading and paling and I'm begging_

_ To drag you down with me to kick the last nail in_

Shadow gripped the handles of the motorbike, flexing his muscles and leaning into the wind. The pitch pavement glistened in the streetlamps, wet with dew. The wind whipped around him and he breathed it in like it was the secret to life.

He let his mind wander to Blaze, whose warm body was pressed tight against his back. Her arms locked around his waist, cinched together in a vice grip. He had to admit, she looked…nice…in that black wool jacket. _Too nice._

_Yeah, I like you in that, like I like you to scream_

_ But if you open your mouth I can't be responsible _

_ For quite what goes in or to care what comes out_

_ So just pull on your hair and pull on your pout_

Blaze pressed her face deeper into the soft leather folds of Shadow's jacket, trying to ignore the fact that is was _Shadow_ she was snuggled up to. The ethereal, dark, dreamy music that flooded through her ears helped more than she thought it would. She could still feel the speed of the bike and she still jolted when Shadow leaned to change direction…yet it all felt surreal. _Is this really happening? What am I doing here?_

_And let's move to the beat like we know that it's over_

_ If you slip going under, slip over my shoulder_

_ So just pull on your face, pull on your feet_

_ And let's hit opening time down on Fascination street…._

Blaze opened her eyes…and then her jaw dropped.

They were speeding through the glimmering downtown streets of Big City, the architecture, landscaping and lights flooding past in one otherworldly blur. The fog was illuminated against the horizon, giving everything an eerie—yet beautiful—effect. Blaze breathed deeply; the scents she could detect were a mix of Shadow, metallic exhaust, and rain.

_It's so…amazing…_ She increased her grip around Shadow, resting her head on his back. They coasted to as stop at an intersection, Shadow's heavy shoes resting on the asphalt. Blaze leaned up and stretched cautiously.

"Any idea where you're going?" She shouted over the roar of the surrounding traffic. Shadow looked over his shoulder briefly, smug.

"If the city is the same as it was last time, then yes." Shadow leaned forward, pulling Blaze with him, putting an end to their exchange. The light turned green and the bike sped forward.

* * *

Shadow leapt off the bike as soon as he kicked the stand down, exhilirated. He turned to Blaze with a crazed look in his eye, grinning wildly. Blaze leaned away from him.

"You're creeping me out. What is this place?" After twisting and turning through the labyrinthine city alleys, Shadow had finally pulled up to the curb of a darkened sidewalk strip in front of a dimly-lit glass building. Caramel-colored lights filtered through the front windows, which were strung with rose and chocolate-colored beads. Tinkling piano music drifted out of the swinging doors as customers entered or left at whim. Blaze looked at Shadow more intently, as if to press him for answers.

"You're going to fall off if you keep leaning away from me."

As if Shadow's words had been prophecy, Blaze tilted farther than her balance could correct. Her arms floundered in vain. She closed her eyes: _Please don't hurt too bad!_

It didn't hurt at all. Shadow teleported behind her, catching her before she fell too far. He smirked at her embarrassed expression, chuckling in his dark voice.

"I told you." Blaze gulped and he set her on her feet.

"Thanks… Sorry, I'm not usually this klutzy." Blaze mumbled. Shadow chuckled, shaking his head. Instead of saying anything, he simply took her hand and led her into the building.

The first thing that hit her was the overwhelming scent of every type of coffee ever invented. Dark roast, medium, light…caramel, chocolate, mint. She breathed in and sighed. Someone was baking fresh scones. Butter, orange-cranberry, and cream. Shadow turned to her, heavy-lidded and smirking.

"This…is a little slice of heaven called Alec's. I happened across it the last time Rouge and I were forced to do a mission in the city. It's one of the few places I've truly felt at home since…." He trailed off and looked away for a moment. "Anyway, I highly suggest the Saturns; they're a dark chocolate cookie with a ring of sweet cream cheese in the center." Blaze was stunned.

"It all seems so…_cultured_. I really pictured you as more of a bar-hopping type." She studied the setting once more, trying to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Would you care to marinate in the _cultured _ambience for a few?" Blaze nodded elegantly at his invitation and he led her to the glass counter, which displayed all manner of delicious foodstuffs. A large white wolf with black-tipped fur stood at the back counter, grinding coffee beans and yelling out orders to the staff.

"Two chocolate croissants and lattes to the back corner! Make sure the next batch of Saturns isn't burning! Razor!" A strange-looking silver-and-blue hedgehog—presumably Razor—turned away from Blaze, whom he had been making eyes at and saluted the wolf. The wolf eyed him, muttering something about 'hedgecats' under his breath.

"Stop flirting and get back to the kitchen!" Razor nodded and disappeared through the swing doors. The wolf caught sight of Shadow and turned, grinning.

"I didn't take you for a plastic surgery kind of guy." Shadow grimaced at him.

"Haha. Stop flaunting your abilities, Alec." The wolf chuckled.

"Just checking to make sure it was you. She someone special?" The wolf—apparently the owner—gestured at Blaze with a coffee-dusted hand. She turned pink. Shadow snickered darkly.

"You could say that." Alec nodded and snapped his fingers at a black female cat working in the kitchen.

"Two Saturns and two Sumatra shots! Make it snappy and deliver it to the red booth!" The wolf winked at Shadow over his shoulder before returning to running his well-oiled business. Shadow grabbed Blaze and dragged her away, sitting down at a secluded table with thickly-padded red velvet benches.

"I'm special?" Blaze tapped her fingers on the dark wood table. Shadow's eyes glinted.

"Alec…let's just say the owner of the shop tends to know people better than they know themselves… He probably had our situation worked out the minute he laid eyes on you."

_That isn't exactly an answer,_ Blaze pouted before leaning back to allow Razor the Hedgecat to set down their treats. Razor approached Shadow and whispered in his ear before winking at Blaze and disappearing into the recesses of the murky café. Shadow sipped his dark roast with pleasure, eating the strange—yet fabulous—cookie in three bites. Blaze let the warm aroma of the coffee seep through her, relishing the atmosphere of the entire night. She set the mug down suddenly.

"Thank you, Shadow…. For not leaving me alone tonight." Shadow finished licking his fingers before turning to her.

"My pleasure. The night's not over yet, though. There's one more place I'm meaning to visit." Blaze nodded silently and finished her drink, intermittedly pinching off bits of her Saturn. When she motioned for the door, Shadow stood, leading her out. The white wolf smiled after them, shaking his head.

_Move fast, or you might lose your chance._

* * *

"Where…where are we?" If Shadow hadn't parked the motorbike there, Blaze would never have noticed the elegant wrought iron fence gating in the gloomy cemetery. Shadow stalked in, expertly stepping over the small hills and wet patches of grass.

"Shadow, why are we here?" Blaze ran to catch up. "Are you all right?" Shadow continued his trek, but spoke over his shoulder.

"I've never been here, before…never had time. Yet, somehow I always felt like I should stop in… I'm not sure why, though." He stopped suddenly, staring down at a headstone, carved to look like a tidal wave and a large tongue of flame. Blaze stopped at his shoulder, reading the engraving.

"In loving memory of the greatest parents who ever graced this earth. Through every trial and every blessing, they stayed together. May they rest in peace." Her voice cracked at the end. Shadow turned and peered at her face.

"Blaze…? Are _you _all right?" Tears—sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight—ran down her cheeks in thin streams. She sighed heavily and sat down on one of the boxier tombstones, wiping her eyes with a hand. Shadow sat next to her.

"Sorry…that just reminded me of…" She sighed, "I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if they had survived the fire. I wonder if I would have turned out differently." She sniffed quietly

"You wouldn't have met Silver." Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and nodded.

"That's true…. To be honest, I wouldn't change anything with the knowledge I have now. Silver has been all the family I needed…and more than I could ever ask for in a friend."

"I suppose Rouge would fill that role to me…although I probably should be nicer to her than I am." He chuckled quietly, Blaze following suit. When their laughter subsided, Blaze took Shadow's hand.

"Shadow…I know we fight, but sometimes I think we could really be good friends…if we kept our emotions cool for more than five minutes." She laughed. Shadow smiled gently.

"You know…I think I may agree with you." As he finished, Blaze leaned towards him. Shadow closed his eyes instinctively. _What is she doing_?!

Soft lips brushed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaze. She leaned back, blushing slightly.

"Thanks for not freaking out this time…and not running when I started crying."

Shadow wasn't listening. His emotions had seized control of his body and before he could stop himself, he was cupping Blaze's cheek and pulling her face to his. He caught sight of her eyes. Was that shock? Fear? Her lips were centimeters from his.

Headlights, followed by an obnoxious singsong horn blared at them, blinding them with the sudden change of lighting.

"Where have you _been_? The movie was done over an _hour_ ago! We've been searching everywhere!" Sonic's perky voice shouted out of the driver's side window; he waved a hand wildly. Amy exchanged a wink with Silver, who sat in the first row of the van's seats. Silver smiled to himself. _It's working._

Shadow and Blaze stood, both blushing furiously. Shadow motioned for her to ride in the van.

"It's getting cold. Go on ahead with them; I have to take the bike back." Blaze nodded before running off to join their friends. Shadow waved at them as they pulled away before straddling the motorbike, clenching the handles more fiercely than usual.

_Darn you, Sonic, and your sense of timing._

* * *

**Do ya'll hate me for teasing you like that? ;D You're lucky I felt bad enough to put in the kiss on the cheek, at least haha. Calm yourselves! You'll get the kiss soon enough...just sit back and enjoy the ride until then! Unless Sonic is driving...then you should definitely be alert.**

**I've been working on some Sonic fanart too, so if you want to look at that head over to deviantart and look up CaileeClandestine. **

**Other than that, have a fabulous day! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hahaha...oooohh, the irony. I post my longest chapter and get the most critiques. I should have known. BUT! Critiques are _good_ because they help me see where I need to imrove my writing. So go ahead, hit me with you best shot. *cowers behind a target* Anyway, enough weirdness. Let's look and see what's up.**

_To EvilChalkboard: Hahahaha...the funniest thing about your review is that I was, in a fact, eating chocolate chips xD And Shadow's gonna be extra pissed this morning haha ^^_

_To xxSTORMxx: Ooh, I love Skillet! I tend to own most of their older stuff... but they are amazing nonetheless ^o^ And wait... are you collabing with scourgesbestbuddy? Is that what you meant? Sorry, I'm a bit of a dunce sometimes o.o'_

_To TheSpeedDemon: Oh my, thank you for so many compliments! Your chapter snippet was excellent, if I do say so myself haha I'll have to see what I can cook up for you :)_

_To NeizdtheSnake: At first, I was really excited to get your review because I love talking about improving. But you're a guest! So I will just have to ask you now hehehe Firstly, is there any particular bad spots of OOCness that aren't excused by the rather OOC situation? Also, I will do my best to put more details in to slow things down. Thank you for your input, it means a lot to me!_

_To zennyzen: I hate to tease, but it makes the final result extra sweet! *slaps hand over my mouth* But I've said too much already! ;D_

_To Lightning the Hedgehog: Your werewolf did make an appearance, but I sent him on his way with a steak and well-wishes. LOL._

_To Darkness: Wow! Compliments on description are one of the highest honors! Oh no about the loss of power though... I send all the luck you will need! *holds hand over heart* Return to us in safety, dear friend Darkness._

_To Acid Fish: Haha "plus another really" xD Sorry if things are happening toooo fast! As I told NeizdtheSnake, I will try to slow things down._

_To The Snow-White Kitsune: Hahaha I suppose he is xD Thank you for all of your kind words! Haha I will continue to try and make this as excellent as possible!_

_To Alizarin Crimson Wolf: Thank you! Your very kind critique helped save this chapter, in a way. I've gotten ideas to put in last minute to make it longer AND a little more to your desires ;) Oh! The tombstone was really just a random one that they happened across, and it reminded Blaze of her parents. Hope that clears it up! Thank you for reviewing as always! ^o^_

**Okay, that's all for reviews. Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than I've been doing... The thing is, the story only has about 2 chapters and an Epilogue left, not to mention Alizarin's one-shot (which is coming along nicely). Also, my house is under a lot of stress right now... My grandmother is in the hospital AND my fiance is moving his stuff in a little every day in preparation for the coming weeks... So sorry again if the quality seems a little low, because I am worn rather thin. No more depressing stuff! Let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Blaze slipped out of bed groggily. Amy and Cream were still asleep on the other bed and Rouge had gone out to run some errands for GUN. She yawned, stepping into the bathroom. On her way back to bed for a few more hours of rest, something glinted in the sunlight and caught her eye on the window ledge. She slid the window up as quietly as she could, trying not to wake her room mates. She peered at the object, surprised.

Three flowers lay, tied together with a black silk ribbon and nestled in black paper, on the window sill. A sprig of purple lilac; a pale, buttery plumeria; and a single white gardenia. Blaze picked them up, leaning out the window and glancing side to side for moment in the hopes that the culprit would still be around. She leaned back in and closed the window, inhaling the sweet mixture of scents. Suddenly, her waking awareness caught up to her and she nearly dropped the flowers.

_Who—What could he mean by _this_?! _She eyed the flowers again. The only person who—it _must _have been Shadow…. _Could he possibly know what these flowers mean?_ She shook her head and snuggled back into her comfortable bed, placing the posy on the nightstand next to her.

_Shadow wouldn't know something like that…but..even if he did... the flowers are sweet._

She fell asleep and did not wake till much later.

* * *

Shadow did not want to wake up. He wanted to sleep until it was time to head home. He wanted to sleep till the late afternoon. He wanted to sleep till all of the idiots—who had invaded what he _thought_ was his own room—disappeared. Shadow could not do what he wanted.

Something was watching him and it would not let him sleep. He opened an eye cautiously, completely unprepared for what he was met with. Sonic crouched at the side of his bed, leaning so close to him that their noses almost touched. Sonic's eyes were wide, their rich green color losing luster from lack of blinking. Shadow leapt backwards out of bed, tripping over a still-sleeping Tails and falling over the other side.

"What the—you freak! What were you _doing_?!" Shadow muttered expletives under his breath, rubbing his temple with the heel of his hand. Tails lifted his head from the pillow and looked around groggily. Sonic zipped around the side of the bed, stroking a nonexistent beard. Shadow glared at him.

"Why the crap were you staring at me?" Sonic peered down his nose at Shadow haughtily.

"I'm a little curious as to what you were up to last night, Shadster."

"Why do you care?" Shadow stood, dusting himself off. Sonic hovered around him, gazing at him intently.

"Because…you and Blaze went out. Alone. Together." Shadow stared at the Blue Blur over his shoulder, growing irritated.

"If you woke me up with your freakishness just to act like Yoda, I'm gonna Chaos Spear you so hard it'll make three full rotations through your mouth and out your nether regions. Three. Full. Rotations. What are you asking?" Shadow sat on the edge of the cot that Knuckles was still sleeping in, pulling his shoes on haphazardly. Sonic towered over him.

"Fine, Oscar the Grouch. What did you and Blaze get up to last night? You were gone till _two_ in the morning!" He placed his hands on his hips and tapped a red-sneakered foot. Shadow pulled his gloves on, clicking his power rings into place.

"We just went out…you know: food, sightseeing. Considering the fact that all _you people_ left us here alone. I don't understand what you're so wound up about." Shadow stood, heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sonic followed him, chattering.

"I'm just wondering what's going on…. One minute you're still the same old grumpy gills—and Blaze is the same old _Blaze_—and the next your guys' bodies have been…_squished together_," Sonic paused, wrinkling his nose and making bizarre gestures with his hands, "then you guys run off together every chance you get! You go _sightseeing_…it just seems like you're getting close. NOT THE FACE!" Sonic cowered behind his hands when Shadow whipped his head around to glare at him, toothpaste frothing out of his mouth. Shadow turned back to the sink and spit, wiping his mouth on a towel.

"She…gets me." Sonic lowered his hands at Shadow's soft tone, amazed.

"W-what?" Shadow glared at him again.

"You heard me. Now bugger off." Shadow stalked over to his leather jacket, pulling his Chaos Emerald out and whispering his mantra faster than even Sonic could process. Sonic stood in the bathroom door, dazed. Tails rolled over and yawned cutely.

"NOT THE MASTER EMERALD!" Sonic jumped two feet in the air and gazed at his red guardian friend. Knuckles, experiencing a sudden night terror, attempted to leap out of bed…only to get tangled up in the sheets and fall off, disappearing from view. Sonic rushed over to help.

"Good God man! Get a hold of yourself!"

* * *

"Where'd you get the flowers, Blaze? They're so pretty."

Blaze looked up from under the rim of her oversized sunhat, coming to from the daze she had slipped into. Amy stood before her in a white swim dress, admiring Blaze's sweet-smelling present. Blaze looked back at the flowers, realizing she had been staring at them. She almost blushed.

"Um…I found them outside the hotel door this morning…. They must be complimentary." Amy beamed at her.

"Well they should give _me_ some, next time!" She winked before splashing back into the pool to play with Cream and Cheese and their beach ball. Blaze settled back onto her lounge chair, starting to doze in the warm, late-spring sun. She let her mind wander to the night before, shortly before Sonic had found her and Shadow. There really was't any denying that he _did_ feel _something_...the question was, how much?

_The bigger question_, she thought, _is what do _I_ feel? _Blaze started to analyze that. Was she _really_ as afraid of Shadow's feelings as she let on? Or was she just denying that, for fear that her judgement was wrong and he really _was_ just being friendly. She scoffed at herself.

_Shadow isn't 'friendly'. He hates everything and everyone._ Yet...he was so kind to her the night before. He didn't even condemn her for crying at the memory of her parents. Blaze blushed, remembering kissing him on the cheek. _He really is so innocent sometimes... He tries to be so cold and collected, but sometimes he cracks. I know that there's someone in there with a lot more emotion than he lets on. _Her memory continued, stopping suddenly at the moment when he had grabbed her face, pulling it to his. His eyes had been so...recessed, yet there was a ring of anxiety around them. _Almost as if he was afraid of rejection..._

She blushed again at the thought of what might have happened if Sonic hadn't pulled up right then. She found herself feeling slight irked at Sonic for not giving her the chance to find out.

_What am I thinking? Oh...but now I _am_ curious..._ She decided that she would keep _that_ a secret, though.

Suddenly, the bright light dimmed and a chill swept through her fur.

"I see you like them." Blaze, embarrassed at being caught thinking such personal things, slowl lifted the brim of her hat once more to stare at her grim, sort-of-more-than-a-friend, appraising the dark bags under his eyes.

"You look like hell," she said bluntly, "but yes—I like them." She tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach, continuing her efforts to convince herself that Shadow knew nothing about the language of flowers. He pulled up a blue lounge chair and sat beside her, fiddling his fingers. He seemed to be organizing thoughts. He exhaled heavily and began speaking in his gruff voice, still staring at his hands.

"I thought it was only…proper…considering the evening we spent together."

Blaze nodded, the tiniest of squeaks welling up in her throat. Shadow continued.

"I found the shop on the way back from the rental place last night. Don't ask how they were still open," he gave her a warning look, "I didn't really know what to get, so I tried getting stuff I thought looked nice together…."

Blaze breathed an inward sigh of relief. _Thank heaven; I had all of those thoughts for nothing._

"…Until I found a book…something about the language of flowers. It was…helpful. Maybe you can read it sometime; it seems like something a princess would like."

Blaze nearly choked, resisting the urge to bite a fist. _He..._does_ feel something more than friendship?_ Shadow stood suddenly.

"Well. I'm going to go check in with Rouge and see if there's anything that GUN needs me to do while I'm in the city. See you later." He looked at her once more, meaningfully. Blaze nodded dazedly and Shadow Chaos Controlled away.

Amy, who had been eavesdropping, contained a girlish squeal and continued swimming.

* * *

"Yes. I understand. Of course. We'll get her back safely ASAP." Sonic set down the hotel phone in a rare state of pensiveness. He turned to Knuckles, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. That was Vanilla." Knuckles seemed to look through him, a glassy appearance to his eyes.

"Eggman has stolen the Master Emerald." Knuckles collapsed to his knees dramatically, pressing his hands over his eyes.

"I've failed as guardian! I don't deserve to live! How could I think the Emerald would be safe for _two _days?" He wailed and beat his chest. Sonic grabbed hold of the end of his dreadlocks, yanking him in the direction of the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah…you failed in your responsibilities. You'll attempt suicide to make up for your loss of honor…blah blah. Just go pack. I'll round up everyone else."

* * *

"Shadow…you may think you're aloof and secretive, but I know you a _lot_ better than you think," Rouge sipped her tea delicately, leaning back in her chair, "and I think…that you're feeling a lot more than friendship." Shadow leaned on his forearms, trying to drown out reality. Rouge reached forward and took his hand in hers.

"Cheer up, Shadow! It's not like I haven't teased you about 'cracking' for a million years." Shadow raised his head up in order to glare at her. She chuckled and leaned away again, taking another swig of her tea. Shadow put his head down once more and growled ferociously. Surrounding patrons looked at him in surprise and started inching away. Rouge smiled sheepishly.

"Heh-heh…don't mind him, he's just tired," she leaned close to Shadow, "Maria wouldn't want you to stay this way: putting up walls around you, trying to keep people out. Didn't she tell you to…you know, be _involved_?"

Shadow inhaled sharply, remembering his first friend. Rouge raised an eyebrow, waiting to see his response. He sat up straight and stared into the distance.

"Maybe you're right…." He was cut off by Rouge's cell phone ringing. She tapped at it and held it to her ear.

"What do you want, Sonic? Isn't this _my_ vacation as much as you—what? Oh, no… Yes, I'll tell him. See you there." She set the phone down hard.

"Eggman has taken the Master Emerald. Sonic wants us back to the van right now. Give me a lift?" Rouge stood, offering her hand to Shadow. He followed suit and took her hand.

"Chaos…_Control._"

* * *

**Well, I did the best I could hammering this chapter into what everyone was wanting... If it totally sucks, let me know and I'll take it down and rewrite it entirely. I hope you guys are all doing well! R&R and have a wonderful day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, you guys... I have something important to say. DON'T FRET ABOUT LYON ANYMORE! He will be dealt with in due time, I promise. Just because I'm not giving him attention now doesn't mean he's not out there being the pompous douchebag that he is. Frankly, that's really all he was there for. To be awkward, irritating, and self-centered. He's probably off doing hunting things and not even realizing that Blaze disappeared again. That's the kind of guy he is. **

**Rant over *whew* By the way, if you don't know anything about the Language of Flowers (I'm incredibly geeky on multiple levels), here is the translation of Shadow's gift:**

**Purple Lilac= First emotion of love **

**Plumeria= Perfection, springtime, and new beginnings**

**Gardenia= Secret love**

**All right, let's look at reviews.**

_To zennyzen: Thank you for your kind wishes *hug* I always feel bad for Knuckles because he over-reacts about everything lol_

_To Alizarin Crimson Wolf: I'm glad that I met your expectations! If there's anything else, let me know ;) And no, don't be sad! I'd be heartbroken if one of my favorite reviewers killed themself with a panicking Knuckles!_

_To Lightning the Hedgehog: Haha, Sonic pushed into the pool... that would have been great xD and oh no! I'll keep my eyes open for any sign of your werewolf friend! _

_To TheSpeedDemon: Oh, thank you! You are too kind ^o^ I'm overly flattered haha I won't fret too much but I will still try to make use of your snippet :3_

_To xxSTORMxx: But wait... why does Scourgesbestbuddy say you're a girl? Are there more than one? Aaaaaaah!_

_To Darkness: Woohoo! Yay for only losing power for two hours! Wouldn't it be funny if Steven King were actually writing this Sonic fanfic... *wink*_

_To Shinryuken guy: My thoughts exactly!_

_To Wowman: Thanks! So is your name!_

_To EvilChalkboard: Eggman really isn't all that scary...he's kind of ridiculous haha And lol! Knuckles and his Master Emerald lady! xD_

_To Neizd87: Oh my gosh, you were so amazingly helpful! Thank you so, so much! At first I panicked because I was like, "How could I ever live up to this? T.T" But, even if I can't, I can still stitch up the plot holes a great deal. Thank you again for all your input, I will do my best to wrap things up properly!_

_To The Snow-White Kitsune: Hahaha your review made me laugh so much! You're crazy-awesome!_

_To PoppyKat: Hahaha computer hogging... what else is family for? xD A sequel eh? Well, let's see how the story ends and then decide! And Lyon...well, haha see my rant above ;D_

**Okay, you guys! Sorry I'm posting this so late! My bed was um...very comfy...*longs for it* Also, I was trying to make this chapter as un-cliche as possible, because darn...I feel like I'm so corny in this. As always, let me know what I can fix here and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Shadow and Rouge appeared in the center of pandemonium. Sonic was zipping back and forth, getting everyone's bags together. Silver was working hard to sling the bags into the back of Vanilla's van with his telekinesis and Amy was doing her best to make sure everyone was there. She caught sight of Rouge and Shadow and ran up to them, out of breath.

"Thank goodness you guys are here! Knuckles is an absolute wreck; I don't know if he can handle the two-hour drive back…. Shadow, we need you. Can you Chaos Control the whole van back home?" She looked desperate. Shadow crossed his arms, taking a look at Knuckles. Knuckles sat on the ground by the side of the van with his knees pulled to his chest, rocking back and forth and chewing a fist, muttering gibberish.

"Wow. He's tweaking. I suppose I'll give it a shot; I've transported things way bigger than a van." Shadow walked over, climbing onto the van while Rouge went over to Knuckles to try to talk him into getting in.

Blaze sat in the back of the car, rubbing her quills absently.

_It'd be so much easier to fight if I had my body back…at least Shadow and I have our own powers…._ She snapped to when everyone finished clambering into the van and slammed the door shut. Sonic looked back at everyone. Déjà vu?

"Shadow's going to try to Chaos Control us home, so we all need to press together as tight as possible, okay? Maybe even condense into the first couple of rows." Rouge nodded and moved forward to sit with Tails and Cream while Silver and Blaze crawled up to sit with Knuckles. Loud scuffling was heard from above as Shadow anchored his feet on the roof of the vehicle. He began focusing his energy.

Yet, something held him back…something struggled to be heard at the back of his mind. It seemed like it was important, but he really didn't have _time _for that right now. He brushed it aside.

"Chaos…_CONTROL!"_

Seconds before the flash, the little voice made sure it was heard…loudly.

_You are immortal…and she is not._

* * *

They arrived very near the caves and immediately began the climb. Shadow lingered, however, and Blaze looked at him curiously.

"Are…you coming?" Shadow was staring at the ground, a broken look on his face. Blaze walked forward and placed a hand on his forearm. "Shadow…?" His head whipped up suddenly and his hand shot out, grabbing her arm. His eyes were shining.

"Blaze…you…know how I feel about you, right?" Blaze scoffed at him.

"What? Shadow, how am I supposed to know what you feel? You keep your secrets like the dead." _Typical man, expecting me to know everything he's thinking. _Shadow's eyes betrayed desperation.

"Blaze…I… it's more than I thought… Why we shouldn't be close…" Blaze pulled her arm away from him.

"Shadow, we don't have time for this!" _I don't want to hear any reasons why we can't be friends…or more…please stop. _He grabbed her by the shoulders with both hands.

"I'm immortal, Blaze! You aren't!"

Something cold and heavy fell in the pit of Blaze's stomach.

_I feel like I should have known that._ She stilled her rushing torrent of emotions with her battle-hardened exterior. She took Shadow's hands in her own.

"Stop panicking…our abilities are needed and our friends are waiting." She gazed into his eyes with a steely look. _For me, Shadow…._

His eyes reflected hers and grew to reflect the steel. He broadened his shoulders and clenched his fists.

"You're right; let's go." They shook hands roughly and Shadow Chaos Controlled them to the top just as Sonic crawled up onto the ledge, huffing and puffing.

"Thanks for the help, Shadster…real team player."

"Shut up, Faker, and get in battle mode." Sonic huffed again and the three of them helped the others up. Sonic gathered everyone into a huddle.

"Okay, first off… Tails and Cream—this goes for you too, Cheese, so listen up—I don't want any of you in the battle. Tails, you're going to escort Cream and Cheese home and then I want you back here. It's no good to have two weakened team mates," he winked at Shadow cheekily, "so I need you to finish that darned machine ASAP. Everyone else, you know how Eggman always fights harder when he has something like the Master Emerald hostage, so be extra alert for any dirty tricks up his sleeve. Other than that, stick together and stay safe." Tails nodded, setting off with Cream towards the horizon. The gang stalked into the caves with purpose, preparing themselves for the battle that lay ahead.

* * *

"Hahaha! I see you still haven't learned to keep a watchful eye on the things you hold dear! Fools! I now have your _Master Emerald_, and I intend to put it to better use than you could even _dream_ of! Decoe! Bocoe! Bring out the E-69 Eggbeater." A mechanical chorus of "Yes, Doctor!" was heard and suddenly a whole wall of the cave shattered, cascading downward in a cloud of dust. Eggman hovered over the group of heroes, cackling wildly.

The dust cleared, revealing an enormous red robot covered in all manner of spikes, buttons, lights and cables. It stalked forward elegantly, its long arms swaying with the motion. Every movement was precise; an expertly-crafted killing machine. The crowning glory lay—where else—in its crown: the Master Emerald. Knuckles stomped forward, shaking an accusing fist at Eggman.

"You thief! How could you use the Master Emerald for such a tool of destruction?" Eggman laughed condescendingly at him.

"Stupid, gullible Knucklehead…. You're so idealistic with your archaic Echidna thoughts about the powers of the Master Emerald. You'd have it rotting on that ridiculous island of yours, but _I _can put it to use properly. Eggbeater, attack!" The machine raised its arm ominously, its palm beginning to glow with an orange light. The team of friends tensed, ready to bolt.

True to the nature of this entire series, the robot shot a beam of energy and scattered the heroes. Blaze and Silver—who always battled side-by-side—launched themselves into a dark corner to come up with a strategy. Sonic and Amy shot forward to take the robot head-on, Amy swinging her hammer and Sonic running circles around their opponent's feet. The robot swayed in a circle, turning every which-way to fire smaller bolts of energy. Rouge swept down to grab hold of Knuckles and carry him into the air, narrowly avoiding one of the Eggbeater's lethal blasts. She dropped him on its shoulders, where he began trying to find a way to dislodge the Master Emerald. Eggman flew by.

"It's no use! I've welded it into place with my own two hands!" He laughed maniacally and buzzed away.

Shadow hid in the murky darkness cast by a boulder, trying to come up with a strategy.

_This is easily one of Eggman's best inventions, but I'm sure we can find a way to beat it, just like always. _He coughed suddenly. He held his left side, where a growing pain was slowly forming.

_Transporting that whole van took more of a toll on me than I thought it would…curse not having my own body!_

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Shadow looked up at Eggman's leering voice and instantly lurched deeper into the darkness. Eggman did not pursue, but yelled after him.

"Don't you think it unwise to battle the only person who can help you get your body back?" Shadow took pause before shouting back.

"Tails can fix any of your machines!" Eggman laughed at him.

"Would you really trust the body of the _Ultimate Life-form _in the hands of a second-rate mechanic? That seems a little risky for _you_, Shadow." Shadow faltered. _He _does_ have a good point… How do I know that Tails can set things right?_

"Don't listen to him, Shadow! He's just trying to get into your head!" Shadow snapped his attention to Blaze, who had stepped out from the cover of her corner. Eggman spun around to face her.

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you, Princess! Speaking out of turn might cause something bad to happen." Eggman held up a controller. "Dare to test my limits?"

"Screw you!" Blaze spat through clenched teeth. "You don't have anything we haven't seen before!" Eggman's goggles glinted.

"Fine." He pressed the button, releasing battle robots from all around. Bedlam erupted and everyone—including those who had been battling the Eggbeater—was forced to retreat a bit, taking on the new distraction while simultaneously having to dodge the increasing attacks by the Eggbeater. Eggman turned back to Shadow.

"Do you still want to defy me?" Shadow looked at the mayhem filling the cave, weighing his options. After a moment, he realized that Eggman would _never_ keep his word, even with an ex-coworker such as himself. It was idiotic to even consider it. His decision was made.

"Even if I knew you'd keep this promise," he stated blankly, "I could never betray these people. They are all that matters to me." With that, he spin-dashed towards Eggman's hovercraft and their battle of wills began.

Blaze and Silver were back to back, throwing fire and telekinesis streams in unison. Silver shouted over the noise.

"I know you're all for standing up for what you believe in, but did you _really_ have to add on to what we were already dealing with?" He slammed one robot into the other. Blaze hissed loudly.

"I'm concentrating! …but, yes, I _did_. I wasn't going to let Eggman talk to Shadow that way…he's been lied to enough in his life…." Silver spun around, throwing a robot into Blaze's flames.

"How exactly do you know how much he's been lied to?"

Blaze paused for a moment, thinking.

"The…Mesh? …I don't know, I guess it just sort of happened." Blaze turned and threw a kick over Silver's shoulder, crushing the chest of a robot. They were in the clear for a moment. Silver turned to face her, breathing heavily from exertion.

"You know, Blaze… I think you should take a risk with this… Shadow, I mean." Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She panted. "Take a risk with what?"

"Come on… We've been best friends since we were kids and you think I can't tell what you're feeling to an extent? Granted, you're pretty hard to crack sometimes…but this…." He smiled, "Screw society. You're the princess and you can like whoever you want. Gardon will have a fit though." As Silver's words sank in, Blaze's thoughts flashed by as fast as Sonic.

_Do I really love Shadow? Even if I do…there's the immortality situation…._

_ But is it _that_ obvious? Embarrassment!_

_ Gardon…LYON…. Shoot…._

_ The Sol Emeralds…._ An image flashed through her mind of her battling to protect her inanimate wards…an image of Shadow standing with her, helping her on her way. Something about that small, simple picture seemed…right. No, _perfect._ Her eyes widened as she looked up at Silver.

"Silver…" But his face was frozen in horror.

"BLAZE, LOOK OUT!" Everything moved in slow-motion. A flash of light. Shadow barreling into her, taking the brunt of the Eggbeater's seismic-sound attack. They flew backwards, crashing into a rock. Everything was fuzzy.

Knuckles bellowed in triumph, having finally smashed through the hull of E-69 Eggbeater seconds after it fired its most powerful blast. He retrieved the Master Emerald and the whole mecha crumbled to bits. Sonic, Amy and Rouge converged on Eggman, who was having trouble fending off their offense. Tails flew into the cave.

Shadow's mind wavered between reality and fantasy.

_Maria… I don't want to lose anyone like that again…_

_ Maria collapsed to her knees, bleeding out from her stomach._

_ "Love them like I have loved you, Shadow…."_

_ The Eggbeater raised both hands in Blaze's direction. Shadow knew what came next._

_ Not her…not again… I WON'T! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!_

_ Did I succeed, Maria…?_

Blaze's vision wavered back and forth, first turning bright and then almost darkening to pure blackness. She turned her head, feeling the hard rock grating against her open head wound. Shadow lay sprawled by her side, lying in an angle with his head on her shoulder. His fur was badly burned and he was bleeding from most of his right side, which had been scraped along the stone of the cave. He opened his eyes and lifted his head weakly.

"Did I succeed, Maria? Have I fulfilled my purpose?" His weak voice betrayed his inner vulnerability. Blaze's eyes slid open and shut. Was there really a blonde human girl kneeling next to Shadow and stroking his head? She blinked again and the girl leaned down to whisper in Shadow's ear.

"You did wonderful, Shadow… I'm so proud of you." Then, she was gone. Shadow smiled gently, a far-away look in his eyes.

"Blaze…feeling…it doesn't bother me so much anymore…" Blaze tried to nod. Shadow let his head fall back to her shoulder; his eyes closed. Blaze let her head slip to looking straight up. The setting was fading from her.

Tails and Silver crouched over her as darkness engulfed her vision.

"Blaze…? Blaze…?"

Blaze did not hear anything but the humming of a young girl singing a lullaby to her best friend: Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! I'm a terrible person! Lol R&R and have a fabulous, excellent, amazing day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys...I've decided to cry when this story is over... After today, the only things left are the Epilogue tomorrow and Alizarin's one-shot after that... I really tried to make this as satisfying as possible, but if you want anything else let me know ASAP so I can toss it into the Epi... OKAY! Review time! **

_To zennyzen: Haha yeah, Shadow's pretty awesome ^-^ And thank you, as always! :D_

_To Neizd87: Oh my gosh! Your review made me so, so happy! I'm glad I could fix everything decently and that my Sonic-growing-a-little showed through! That question leads to hilarious places, so thanks for that too xD Haha... I will definitely be reading your story when it comes out; I'll keep my eyes open for your name!_

_To maxjdoyle: Nah... just bringing things up :)_

_To EvilChalkboard: Knuckles, being all triumphant while the main characters get blasted...how dare he?! Lol! Here's your update! xD I ate chockwit chipz!_

_To Lightning the Hedgehog: Aw, I'm sad to hear about your werewolf... hopefully this chapter cheers you up some!_

_To PoppyKat: Hahaha, you and your not signing in xD Yay, I'm glad it all turned out well! Usually I suck at depiction action sequences *sheepish*_

_To Wowman: Really? The Mega Ultra Mega Mega chapter? Wait till you read this one!_

_To Alizarin Crimson Wolf: Hahaha Redbull keyboard... I believe that is my fault ^u^' Well, no more cliffies after that one! *Shadow rushes to you suddenly* "Did someone call? O.O"_

**Okay, are you all ready to read the last official chapter? Good! Now, for you computer users, there's something I want you to do. In a separate tab, you're going to open you tube. Then you're going to look up one of two things (choose one): either Clint Mansell- The Last Man, or Clint Mansell- Together We Will Live Forever. You're going to start the song at the first border (when it's Shadow's perspective) and read at a medium pace. It's not required, but it makes the mood so much richer and I think you guys will enjoy it! Righty-o, then, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Blaze…is that you? Are you with us?"

There was warmth, comfort, and…no…quills?

Blaze opened her eyes blearily, blinking several times to clear the fog of deep sleep. Looking up through her lashes, she noticed that the weight on her bedside was Silver, leaning over her, his eyes filled with concern. He slid the back of a hand over her forehead gently.

"Is it really you, Blaze?" Blaze blinked again, trying to force awareness into her system. She cleared her throat.

"I…_think_ so…Silver, what happened? Shadow and I…we blacked out…." She looked around, realizing she and Silver were alone in her room at Sonic's. "Is Shadow all right?" She tried sitting up in her panic, but Silver leaned her down again gently, hushing her.

"Yes, he's fine. He's better than he's been since the switch, in fact. You can see him as soon as we make sure your vitals are steady." As if on cue, Tails entered the room, smiling cheerfully.

"Good to have you back, Blaze…. It looks like you're feeling better." He meandered over. Blaze eased herself into sitting up.

"Yeah…what happened?" Tails sat on the other side of the bed.

"After you and Shadow took that blast, your meshed bodies were severely wounded. You both lost a lot of blood. The only real way to save you was to get your normal bodies back…fast. So I grabbed my tools and set to work finishing the final touches on Swappy. Not to mention," he chuckled, "I installed a program that actually _works_." He grinned. Blaze let the information sink in before yanking her hands out from under the blankets excitedly. She flexed.

Claws…she had claws! Her hands roamed over her head, feeling her soft feline fur and the red gem in the center of her head. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I…I'm _me _again!" Her laughter rang throughout the room as she slid the covers back, revealing her cat body, fully restored. She slid out of bed and stretched, relishing the feel of normalcy. Silver and Tails chuckled at her. Suddenly, she turned to them.

"Where's Shadow?" Tails stood and gestured to the door.

"He recovered faster than you, because of his genetic structure being designed for battle. He talked to Sonic this morning and then headed for the woods—"

"Thank you!" Blaze cut him off and ran out of the room, leaving Tails stuttering and Silver smiling meaningfully.

* * *

Shadow rested against the tree, staring out at the bright midday sun glinting on the surface of the pond. His eyes sank, his lids feeling heavy. He slowly pulled off his gloves and looked at his hands, the lack of claws feeling odd. He leaned his head back.

_We're back to normal now…. Does that mean things are back to the way they were before entirely? Will all we've been through just fade into the past? _A heavy exhale escaped his lungs. _Will Blaze's feelings remain? …Will mine? _He opened his eyes again and glared out across the meadow.

_It doesn't matter anyway… I'm immortal…and she has her kingdom to run._

An image of Lyon cropped up in his head, along with the sweet nothings he had blubbered to Shadow in Blaze's body.

_Arrogant fool, he probably is only marrying Blaze because she's the princess… he obviously didn't notice a personality difference… I _know_ I'm not that good of an actor._ He groaned distastefully at the memory of having to deal with Blaze's suitors. Frustration built up inside him.

_They're all awful! They all have a chance to be with Blaze, yet none of them really take the time to know her…. Politics…government…_ He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his gloves, now wrinkled in his hand.

"What's that sour face about, Mr. Ultimate Life-form?" Shadow jumped at Blaze's voice.

"W-where…?"

"I'm a cat again, silly… Ninja powers of silent travel." She slid down the tree to rest beside him, letting her legs slip forward, brushing against his. He stared dazedly at her.

"Wow, you look like someone died," Blaze shuddered at his blank expression. The pair shifted their gaze out across the field, enjoying the simplicity of each other's presence. After a few minutes, Blaze reached over and took Shadow's hand in hers, pulling it in her direction. She traced his fingers with her free hand.

"You know, you have nice hands, Shadow. They're oddly…elegant." He turned to her and stared at her warm, yellow eyes. She smiled softly.

"There's a lot about you that people wouldn't expect…. Maybe now that all this has blown over, you'll start letting more people in, huh?" She looked hopeful.

"All this has blown over…" Shadow repeated hollowly.

"What?" Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he muttered, turning away again. After a few moments, he realized Blaze had never let go of his hand, but had interlaced her fingers with his. He peered at them, sneakily.

She wasn't wearing gloves, either.

Shadow decided he liked purple and black together.

A lot.

_No! Immortal! Kingdom! _He gritted his teeth and looked away, trying not to tip Blaze off to his emotions. A soft weight settled on his shoulder and he realized she had let her head rest on him. His stomach tightened.

"Blaze," he murmured.

"Yes, Shadow?" She whispered softly. Shadow reached over and tilted her chin up to face him. Blaze noticed that his eyes were dull…but there was the slightest hint of tears at the rim. He shook his head sadly.

"We…can't… I'm immortal, remember?" His voice trembled. Blaze nodded weakly.

"I know…but we can still be close friends…right?" She smiled up at him somberly. "Maybe you can even come visit Silver and I in the Sol Zone sometimes." She winked.

It took all of Shadow's control to hold his nerve; what with her looking at him like understanding the situation was the easiest thing in the world. He squeezed her hand and nodded, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Friends… Yes, I'll come visit you… Probably not after you marry that Lyon guy, though." Blaze waved her free hand dismissively.

"Psh! _That_ guy…. To be honest, I only promised to marry him because he wouldn't get off my case… Not to mention Gardon pestering me to choose a partner," she rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly. Shadow smiled lightly and they stared out across the meadow once more.

After a while, Blaze stood and dusted off her white pants.

"Better be getting back; I'm sure everyone will want to know I'm all right."

"Yeah," Shadow said absently. Blaze waved at him and ran off into the woods. Shadow sat and watched the sun go down.

* * *

"I've looked everywhere; there's no sign of him. He completely disappeared after his hovercraft exploded." Sonic sat on Amy's front step, resting his feet. Amy stood in the doorway, chewing the tip of a finger intently.

"Maybe…this time…we _actually_ defeated him." Sonic looked up at her curiously.

"You mean…you think he's dead?" Amy nodded soberly.

"I think it's a good possibility. We may have finally killed him…which…feels kind of…not good…." Sonic leapt up, grinning.

"What are you talking about, Ames? That would be great! Well, okay, not for _him_…but…we should have a party!" Amy rolled her eyes at his excitement.

"Another party…?" He kissed her cheek suddenly and pulled away, winking at her.

"Please, Ames?" He pulled puppy eyes. Amy pressed a hand to her cheek, stunned.

"Um…sure…whatever you say…." Sonic ruffled her quills and sped away, leaving her wondering if maybe, just maybe, he was starting to return her affections.

* * *

"Glad to see you back to yourself, Shadow." Rouge raised her glass to Shadow, smiling. Shadow nodded in return, not able to help noticing his coworker's hand clasped tightly in Knuckles'. He ambled into the kitchen, rifling through Sonic's fridge until he found cranberry juice.

_Screw it; I'll take the jug._ He stalked back into the heat of the party, taking a hearty swig. Sonic appeared.

"Hey man, I just bought that a day ago! You could have asked." Shadow swallowed purposefully and turned to the Blue Blur. He eyed him for a moment—an apathetic expression plastered to his face—before pegging Sonic on the forehead with the cap.

"I'll buy you a new one." He stomped away, leaving Sonic babbling with irritation. After a while, he found himself on the window seat, gazing out at the attendees of the party. Silver walked up.

"Hey, Shadow. How does it feel to be back in your normal body?" Shadow glared up at him.

"It's…okay." Silver peered at him, stroking an imaginary beard. Shadow's grip tightened on the juice jug.

_He hangs out with Sonic too much._ Silver stopped acting like his friend and plopped down next to Shadow. Shadow eyed him fiercely. Silver scooted away a few inches.

"Blaze really likes you, you know." His voice grew sober. Shadow sighed.

"Yeah…well…that's life." Silver shook his head at him.

"I think you should talk to Tails before you give up on everything."

"What does _he _have to do with anything? I'm still immortal and Blaze still has to run the Sol Zone…and get married…to someone of status, or whatever it is you medieval people believe." Silver clicked his tongue.

"We're not 'medieval', we're traditional! That's beside the point. You see, the kingdom really isn't as strict as many believe. That's not to say the people _adore_ Blaze…but really, the only thing that matters is protecting the Sol Emeralds. Truth be told, they might feel safer if someone renowned for their strength made a union with Blaze. Lyon may be important, but the guy's idea of hunting is running around in fluffy clothes and trying to be awesome." Silver snickered. Shadow processed the information.

"Wait… so you're saying—?"

"Sonic's right, you _are_ a dunce sometimes." Silver shook his head, laughing. "I'll send Tails over." He wandered off. Shadow sank back against the cushions and tipped his bottle up, sucking down the cranberry juice.

_She doesn't have to marry for status, eh?_ He set the bottle down, jumping slightly when he noticed Tails standing in front of him.

"Um…hi?" Shadow eyed the kitsune warily. Tails smiled.

"Silver tells me you think you're immortal." Shadow snorted at him.

"I _am_, you goofball. Genetically-engineered mutant, right here." He pointed at his chest bitterly. Tails shook his head.

"It must have slipped my mind."

"What?"

"Shadow, did you know the true complexity behind your DNA structure?" Shadow threw his hands in the air.

"I'm perfect. That's it." Tails waggled a finger at him.

"Almost! See, you have normal hedgehog DNA under all that genetically-altered nonsense. Picture your DNA as your hands… The thing that made you immortal was Black Doom's DNA layered over your own, like a glove. Sure, some of it got mixed in with yours…but the only thing that was really separate any more was the immortality. Sort of like armor, when you think about it."

Shadow growled, "You're rambling, Tails." Tails jumped.

"Am I? Sorry… anyway, when you took the brunt of the Eggbeater's seismic attack, it rattled you very, very deeply. During the Mesh, your own DNA floated around in the cat's body, confused. The seismic attack dislodged the casing of Black Doom's DNA from your own."

"Tails…" Shadow warned. Tails nodded.

"Bear with me… Basically, when we fixed your body using the machine, it did not recognize Black Doom's remaining solid DNA as your own, causing the process to flush it from your system. Shadow, you're just like Sonic and the rest of us now. You age."

Shadow's sense stopped functioning. The room went silent and all he could see was his hands in front of him.

_"You know, you have nice hands, Shadow."_

Shadow stood, his senses returning.

"Where's Blaze?" Tails shrugged.

"She was here earlier, before you arrived. Maybe she's out in the woods looking for you." Shadow didn't need to hear more; he bolted out the front door as super-sonic speed. Tails wandered over to Silver, winking and giving him a high five.

* * *

Shadow zipped through the trees, stirring up foliage and dust in his wake. He eventually found himself back where he had started his day: by the pond in the meadow. The full moon glinted on the water, shifting with the ripples of insects landing and fluttering around. The whole scene was cast in a silvery glow, rendering it dreamlike. Shadow noticed Blaze's silhouette, standing solitary under their tree. He jogged over to her, stopping at the edge of the trees outstretched branches.

She stood facing the pond, poised thoughtfully with her eyes closed. A warm breeze fluttered the leaves above them, ruffling her lilac fur. Shadow's heart thundered in his chest.

_I'm going to finish what I started_.

Blaze turned to him, her cat eyes shining in the dark.

"Hi, Shadow…. I came here to invite you to the party, but I guess I got sidetracked." She motioned out at the setting. "It's even more beautiful at night." Shadow nodded, stepping forward to stand beside her. She remained still. He shuffled closer, gently winding an arm around her waist. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, confused, but she brushed it off. After a few minutes, he whispered in her ear.

"It _is_ beautiful…it reminds me of you." Blaze spun around, still in his grip.

"I thought you agreed we would just be friend—!"

Shadow had seized the back of her head and drawn her face to his, one hundred percent. He sealed her mouth over with his own, causing her to squeak in surprise.

_He's…kissing me…._

_I'm kissing her…_.

Blaze set her hands on either side of his neck gently, not entirely sure how to react. Her thoughts were swimming and warmth was blooming from her core, unfurling its petals throughout her veins.

Shadow pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in his pine-and-rainwater scent. He decided that the fragrance of campfire went perfect with pine. His heart fluttered and thrashed against its cage, like a wild bird desperate to escape the confines of a domestic existence. When he thought his heart might explode, Shadow gently pulled away, breathing in Blaze's smoky scent once more. Her closed eyes flickered open, their rich gold glinting.

"I love you," he whispered.

"But…you're immortal." Shadow shook his head at her.

"We owe Tails more than I thought we did…."

"How…?"

"I'll tell you later." However, as Shadow leaned in for another kiss, Silver burst through the trees frantically.

"Eggman's reappeared in the Sol Zone! He's teamed up with Nega and he's wreaking havoc on the city! We need to get there now!" Shadow growled, ceasing abruptly when he felt Blaze's hand on his cheek.

"This is a job for the Princess of the Sol Emeralds…. Care to join Silver and I, bodyguard?" She winked playfully. A smirk grew on Shadow's face and he yanked Silver over to them, taking out his Chaos Emerald. He placed it in Blaze's hand and lifted her arm with his own, his fingers encasing her grip on the gem. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they shared a knowing look.

"Chaos…_CONTROL!"_

* * *

**Uwwaaaaa! That...it... it's over I'm not ready for it to be over! Oh well, at least there's the epilogue for tomorrow. Everyone stay tuned for that, okay? Great! See you tomorrow! R&R and have a wonderful day! I'm creepily watching you read through the nearest window! ;D Just kidding. Love ya'll!**


	19. Epilogue

**Uwaaaaa! **

**Here it is, guys...the epilogue for _On Mobius_. It's short, granted, but it's sweet. Let's look at reviews.**

_To Alizarin Crimson Wolf: Darn it, the Tails doll must have escaped from the confines of my closet... I'll have to punish him later. Thank you so much for your compliments, as always! And switching Eggman and Lyon? Hilarious! You're one-shot will be up in a couple of days. I need the extra time because my fiance is moving in so...yeah. Haha!_

_To zennyzen: Curses! Foiled by a lack of windows! Tails really _does_ deserve something... maybe a remodeled-to-awesomeness workshop! If you ever write anything, be sure to let me know, yeah!_

_To Evil Chalkboard: Alas, this tale comes to a close. *gives you a hug* Yes, I will write more stories... Most likely, my next one will be a thriller fic in the Ouran Highschool Host Club section... *leans in and whispers* Some such nonsense about my favorite character going insane. Yes, it will be delightful! Mwahaha! And yay! I consider you a stalker-friend-that-I-don't-know too! uO_

_To Neizd87: Thank you so much for all of your help... It's wonderful to have input such as yours, because it helps me grow as a writer. I look forward to seeing your work in the future, friend! I cannot thank you enough!_

_To Acid Fish: I will truly miss seeing your profile pic...haha jkjk. Thank you for the compliment! I'm honored to have your high opinion. _

_To Darkness: I am not offended at all, my dear! I'm glad you have power back and that you enjoyed my story!_

_To CaityLightning: Glad to have you back here by the end! Thank you for reading and your sweet words!_

_To gravitational: I will do my best, dear reader, to write a sequel in the future. Keep your eyes open!_

_To MarkBloodDove: O.o' Perhaps you have the wrong fic? Oh well!_

**Okay, you guys, here it goes. I hope you enjoy! There will be one more update for this story in a couple of days, which will detail the car ride on the way to the hotel from back in chapters...14 and 15 and such. Other than that, our tale ends here. Perhaps I will do a sequel, if I can organize an interesting plot. Until then, look for me in the Ouran Highschool Host Club section, where I will be doing a fic about Hikaru going insane and then getting over his insanity and pretty much being the awesome Hikaru that he is. Here we go!**

* * *

_Several Months Later…._

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Just shut up and keep your eyes closed, okay?" Shadow kept one hand over his eyes, his other tightly encased in Blaze's grip. It was the middle of the night and she was leading him haphazardly through the castle, somewhere around the upper levels. The warm late-summer air floated through the open windows on gentle breezes, sending Blaze's scent back to Shadow as they ran. He grunted loudly.

"Are we there yet?" Blaze's grip tightened on his hand.

"Almost! Stop being such a party pooper." She giggled and they continued running. After a while they slowed their pace. Shadow felt Blaze's hands on his shoulders.

"We're going up stairs, so watch your step. I can guide you from behind, if you want," her voice was nearly trembling with excitement.

"I can handle it," Shadow muttered, moving forward to take the first step.

He tripped. Blaze laughed, helping him up. Shadow growled.

"Do I _really_ have to keep them closed?" He almost moved his hand, but Blaze set her own over his eyes. He felt her grow close to him and her lips brushed his ear.

"Follow me…_slowly_." His stomach trembled and he nodded as best he could. Together, they made their way up the mysterious stairs. After they stopped, Shadow heard the opening of a creaky door and Blaze helped him up one more stair. She stood behind him and took the hand covering his eyes, pulling it down by their sides to clasp fingers.

They were standing on one of the long-abandoned balconies in the dusty, older wing of the castle. A carved stone ceiling arched above them with open walls, revealing an exquisite view of the jungle-like landscape that surrounded the caste towards the back. The night sky glimmered a silver-toned dark blue due to the full moon, which always seemed larger here than on Mobius. In the center of the balcony was a moderately-sized round table draped with a white tablecloth and set with a small array of food and a piping silver-and-glass carafe of coffee. A single red candle flickered in the middle of the display. Shadow turned to Blaze, stunned.

"What…what is this?" Blaze smiled up at him sweetly.

"Shadow, don't you know what day it is?"

"Is it…something important? If so, I'm sorry I forgot." Blaze laughed at him, gently taking his face in her hands. She stood on tiptoes to nuzzle his nose.

"You dork…it's your birthday, Shadow. This is the anniversary of the day you were created." She stared up at him, her gold eyes looking like swirling molten metal in the candlelight. Shadow blinked.

"You…did this for me?" He whispered. Blaze leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday." She led him over to the table and they sat down, picking at their plates. They shared polite conversation; what type of coffee was it, where did the cooks manage to find some of these vegetables out of season, how beautiful the setting was. Suddenly, Shadow set down his fork, smirking.

"Remember back when we first returned here, having to battle Eggman _and_ Eggman Nega?" Blaze nodded. Shadow continued, "Remember what happened _after_? That was a laugh." He chuckled quietly. Blaze lost herself to the memory, smiling along with her beloved.

_Silver, Shadow and Blaze had managed to defeat Eggman and Nega by midmorning; they sauntered through the jungle towards town, joking about the insignificant battle._

_ "They need to learn to work together better _before_ they come and try to cause trouble with us," Silver boomed a laugh, quickly joined by Shadow and Blaze's own, more subdued chuckling. They wandered into the bustle of town, heading in the direction of the castle. When they made it towards the aristocratic district, a passing carriage suddenly slowed to a halt._

_ "Princess!" A lavish—yet entirely ridiculous-sounding—voice called out._

Hmm…that sounds familiar_, Shadow thought. He was right: the door to the carriage flew open, revealing Lyon in a gaudy outfit jogging over to the trio. He embraced Shadow. Blaze raised an eyebrow. Silver hid a smile behind his hand._

_ "Princess! I just heard the horror story firsthand from Gardon!" As if on cue, Gardon stepped out of the carriage as well, walking towards them cautiously. Lyon continued._

_ "It's awful! Stuck in this horrific _male_ body? I truly pity you princess!"_

_ "Um…" Shadow began, but was cut off._

_ "You don't have to apologize, Princess, I understand entirely! Being that you're stuck in this _horrible_ body, we must call off the wedding…wouldn't you agree?"_

_ Shadow's eye twitched._

_ "Surely," Lyon ran a hand through his fluffy mane, "I cannot be seen with a _male_…who would take the time to understand? I'm sure there are plenty of other princesses in our zone… I will have to find one of them to bestow my looks upon. In return, they can afford me the opportunities that come with such a title. You understand, right Princess?"_

_ Shadow had turned purple, sputtering incoherent threats. He moved forward, raising a hand with which to encase Lyon's throat—but Blaze pushed him aside, smiling sweetly at Lyon._

_ "Yes, I _understand_." In a matter of seconds, she heated her hand to boiling and slapped Lyon smart across the face. He jumped, letting out a girly squeak._

_ "W-what…?" Blaze grabbed Shadow and Silver's hands and dragged them away._

_ "We already switched back, idiot. However, I understand entirely and agree: the wedding _is_ called off." Lyon turned to Gardon, furious. Gardon shrugged sheepishly._

_ "I suppose it had to do with the time difference… silly me."_

Blaze and Shadow laughed loudly for a few minutes, forgetting the situation and simply enjoying the memory of the past. They wiped their eyes and shared a look, still grinning widely. Shadow sat back in his seat, arms crossed, looking smug.

"I never liked that guy anyway," he mused.

"That's because he _kissed _you!" Blaze scoffed. Shadow looked away, blushing slightly.

"Ugh…what an awful experience. I think I'm scarred for life." Blaze stood suddenly, stepping around the table and leaning over him.

"Perhaps I can heal you scars?" Shadow looked up at her, his eyes wide and blushing.

"Um…perhaps…." Blaze smiled and leaned down, kissing him modestly. She pulled away and sat down again, leaning on her hands.

"Better?"

"Much…" Shadow pressed his first two fingers to his mouth, relishing the warmth left by Blaze's lips. He looked back at her, acknowledging her comforting presence. He smiled to himself and the two continued his birthday dinner, chatting animatedly about their future together.

The specter of a young blonde girl pulled away from the door to the balcony, smiling to herself and holding in a squeak of excitement. She skipped away down the stairs, humming to herself.

_I'm so proud of you, Shadow, and I always will be._

* * *

**I'm going to miss you guys so much! Thank you for sharing this whole experience with me... I look forward to running into you all again! If you ever want to chat, feel free to PM me or look up TheWhyteRabbyt Life on facebook. I love you all!**

**~Whyte**


	20. Alizarin's One-Shot

**I'm incredibly sorry that this took so long! Writing this unfortunately conincided with my fiance moving in, which was terribly stressful. Not to mention, he never lets me have a moments rest what with bouncing off the walls over every little thing. I finally managed to get him out of the house, so I hopped on here to add the final touches to this and finally post it.**

**I hope you like this one-shot, Alizarin, because you deserve the best for being such a great reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Just my plot ideas! And most of them are Alizarin's on this one anyway!**

* * *

Alizarin's One-Shot: The Ride to Big City

Blaze sat back in her seat, chewing the tip of a gloved finger. She couldn't recall the last time she had been on a real road-trip. Responsibilities in the Sol Zone weighed heavy on her usually, leaving her only free time to exhaustedly hang out with Silver and occasionally Marine. Her thoughts were jarred with the slamming of the driver's door as Sonic got in, turning the car on. He was followed shortly by everyone else as they climbed in the rows.

"Cream and Tails, you can sit here in the front row," Amy said, motioning towards the said seat. "It's closest to the front in case we need your mechanical skills, Tails." Tails nodded happily and helped Cream in, Cheese floated in after them. Rouge turned to Knuckles.

"Care to share a seat, cutie?" She winked flirtatiously. Knuckles blushed and started stuttering.

"What? Well…um…I'm not sure…Maybe…Whatever." He gave up trying to say anything coherent and allowed himself to be ushered into the van, Rouge climbing in after him with her laptop.

Silver floated in casually, sinking down into the seat beside Blaze. She gave him a withering look. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hah…what is _that_ look for?" Blaze crossed her arms and scoffed.

"You know _perfectly_ well! Tossing me in here next to _Shadow_? Right after things got…weird…between us?" Silver turned away, placing a hand over his heart dramatically.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of!" He looked at her sidelong and smirked. Blaze rolled her eyes and stared out the window. Sonic turned around to look at everyone.

"Okay, you guys! It's been a while since I've made this trip in a car, so I have _no_ idea how long it's gonna take! Just sit back and enjoy the ride!" He gave a thumbs-up with a large grin before setting the car in drive and pulling out to the road. Amy took out her hammer and gripped it nervously.

"Who came up with the idea of letting _you_ drive, anyway?" Sonic glanced at her, confused.

"Whaddya mean, Ames? I'm a great driver!" Amy patted his head.

"Sonic, I love you, but there _are_ some things you're not perfect at."

"You lie!"

Crunch!

"Now just focus on the road, okay?" Amy said sweetly, setting her hammer back into her lap. Sonic held his head with one hand and steered gingerly with the other.

"Yes, Ames."

* * *

"So…miss me trying to steal the Master Emerald?" Rouge leaned on her elbow in the direction of Knuckles, who leaned back with his arms crossed. He opened an eye and peered at her cautiously.

"Not…particularly." Rouge smiled at his bashfulness, half-lidded.

"Oh? I heard Angel Island gets awful chilly at night. Do you ever get lonely?" She fluttered her eyelashes. Knuckles inhaled sharply and looked at her, shocked.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? What are you hinting at?!" Rouge patted his head teasingly.

"Don't overwork your head, big boy. Just sit back and enjoy the nice boy's driving." Sonic glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm not a 'boy'!" Rouge scoffed at him.

"Is that so? When'd you get the sex change?" Sonic grimaced.

"That's not what I meant… I meant I'm too _old_ to be considered a 'boy'… I'm a man in the Jewish community, you know." Rouge laughed loudly.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

* * *

Silver, who had been spacing out at the scenery that flashed by, jumped suddenly. He looked over at Blaze as she slumped over onto his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiled at her, laughing inwardly.

_She always did fall asleep on long rides._

"Does anyone have to go to the bathroom?" Sonic called over his shoulder, glancing in the rearview mirror. A collective of hands flew up. "All righty then…. This road sign says there's a gas station up ahead. Amy followed his gaze to a rusted, faded signboard stuck firmly in a suspicious-looking mud pile. She sat back, eyes wide.

"Sonic, you _can't_ be serious…" Sonic looked at her innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"That sign reeks of creepy rednecks… or something _worse_."

"Nah! It's just because it's a country sign. They don't get as much maintenance out here." Amy sunk deeper into her seat, rubbing her forehead absently.

"Whatever you say, Sonic." Sonic beamed at her.

"Great! It looks like we turn here!" He turned down a dusty dirt road, surrounded on either side by expansive fields. Tails and Cream looked out either side windows and shuddered.

"Sonic…" Tails murmured.

"There's nothing out here… it's scaring me." Cream hugged Cheese closer.

"Nothing to worry about, guys! Everything will be fine!" Sonic seemed to increase the van's speed.

"We'll see about that…." Rouge muttered under her breath.

Eventually, they came to a circular driveway that surrounded a very rustic, cabin-like general store with 'gasoline' written on the window with an old window-marker. Amy pointed at it with disdain.

"It's _manual_? Please, Sonic, can we just find somewhere else?" She shook his shoulder desperately.

"C'mon, Ames!" Sonic said as he parked, "We're already here, aren't we? Let's just take a look around." He opened the door and hopped out, slamming it shut after him. Amy turned around and peered at the rest of the passengers.

"Okay, you guys…I guess this is our first pit stop…." She grimaced slightly and slid out of the car, shortly followed by the main door opening and everyone but Silver and Blaze piling out. Tails leaned back in and looked at Silver.

"Hey…you coming?" Silver shook his head.

"Nah; she's sound asleep and I'm pretty comfortable myself. Let me know if there's anything cool in there though." He smiled optimistically. Tails tried to smile back, but gave up and slid the door shut, trailing after the others into the cabin.

It was as suspicious inside as it was out. Bare light bulbs hung intermittently from the ceiling by strings, swaying in an unfelt breeze. Stains covered the grayish ceiling and there was a dripping sound coming from somewhere in the back. The pair of freezers that held beverages and fishing bait flickered ominously, humming like a sleeping beast. The group of friends huddled together in the entry way, pushing Sonic out towards the front. He chuckled nervously.

"Do you all wanna split up to find stuff?"

"Screw _that_!" Amy hissed, "We're staying together." Suddenly, something crashed down the hallway behind the cash register. An enormous green cat…_thing_ waddled forward, adjusting a thick belt and vest. It settled itself behind the cash register before turning to the group with a crazed look in its eye.

"Eh…gonna by somethin'?" His growl seemed to rumble the entire shop. Sonic gulped, trembling, and nodded. He slinked forward into the store, followed by Amy, who had linked hands with everyone in a line. Sonic opened the beverage freezer and gingerly took out a mysterious purple bottle before turning to the cash register and setting it on the counter cautiously. The cat-beast eyed him from its great height before saying simply, "Two-fifty."

Sonic placed the money on the counter and smiled creakily, taking the unidentifiable drink and turning to leave. The cat turned around and picked up a phone, muttering quickly with only a few coherent words.

"They're tryna leave. Maybe five of 'em? Somethin' like that." Tails felt a chill run down his spine, his fur standing on end. He tugged Sonic's arm.

"We need to go…_now_." Sonic nodded at him.

"I couldn't agree more." He motioned towards the others before Knuckles bellowed.

"RUN!" They made a mad dash for the van right as two more cat-beasts emerged from the back, followed by the green one from the register. They huffed and grunted loudly, like strange monsters. The van seemed miles away, glinting in the parking lot.

"How'd it get so far away?" Rouge had tried breaking in to flight, but something stilled her wings. Knuckles grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"It doesn't matter! Just run!" They puffed away, pumping their legs. Amy had swept Cream up into her arms, both shrieking.

"Don't let 'em get away! We haven't had fresh meat for days!" One of the cat-beasts roared.

* * *

Silver dozed peacefully in the van, resting his head on Blaze's.

* * *

Sonic zipped around to the driver's side, throwing the door open and scrambling to start the car. Amy slammed the side door open and ushered everyone inside. Silver blinked blearily, starting to wake up in confusion.

"Why's everyone freaking out?"

"Aaaaaaaah!" Knuckles reached out and pulled Amy in as Rouge shut the door, just moments before the cat-monsters swiped for Amy. Sonic launched the gear into drive and floored the gas pedal, a cloud of dust cascading after them, echoing with the enraged shouts of the hill-billy cat beasts.

* * *

Once the commotion had settled and the van was safely on a main road once more, the collective breathed a sigh of relief. Tails eventually dropped off to sleep, slouching sideways and letting his gaming system fall off the seat. Cream got on her knees and poked his cheek experimentally. His nose twitched, but he remained asleep. Cream giggled and looked over the back of the seat.

"Rouge, do you have any make-up with you that you don't use very often?" Rouge tapped her chin and reached into her travel bag, pulling out a colorful eyes-and-lips palette.

"I was going to experiment with this, but I can always buy another." She smiled kindly and handed it to Cream, who leaned over Tails' prone form with a glint in her eye. Cheese floated nearby, rubbing his hands (Do Chaos have hands…?) together. Cream found a bright green eye shadow and started working her childlike magic on the oblivious face of Tails.

After ten minutes, Sonic glanced in the rearview mirror at his passengers.

"You all have gotten pretty quiet…."

"You would be too if you saw this," Knuckles muttered wincingly, peering over the seat at Tails, the beautiful kitsune girl.

Tails appeared to be a veritable Mobian sleeping beauty, his large eyes shimmering with mermaid-green and aqua eye shadow, his pearly-pink lips pushed out in a sweet pout as he continued his slumber. A light blush covered his cheeks, lending an out-of-place vitality to his usually peaceful face. Cream looked up at Rouge and Knuckles, grinning widely.

"Doesn't he look pretty?" She beamed in her delicate voice as Cheese squeaked, pleased. Rouge chuckled heartily and started snapping pictures with her cell phone.

"These might come in handy when the kid gets older." She immediately plugged her phone into her laptop to upload the photos for safekeeping. Knuckles leaned back in his seat, rubbing his temples and trying to imagine them all safely in Big City.

Tails eventually yawned and started to rub the sleep from his eyes. Cream's hand shot forward and pulled his away from his face.

"No! You'll ruin it!" She shouted. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"I'll ruin what, my face?" Cream shook her head and held the palette's mirror up to him.

"Don't you think you look pretty, Tails?"

Tails' blush surpassed any color the make-up could ever add. Rouge laughed and Knuckles ruffled Tails' fur sympathetically.

"Look! The city!" Amy suddenly squealed. As the van sped up over the hill they had been climbing, Big City came into view, the first of the lights blinking on as the city was outlined by the blazing sunset.

Somehow, the carload of friends knew that this would be a trip to remember.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that was decent...**

**I'm sad to say that this is at last, the very end of On Mobius. I want to thank everyone once more for all you've done for me. You guys surpassed 100 reviews for crying out loud! That's HUGE! And it means the world to me *lovelovelove*. You have also helped me grow as a writer, which is more than I could ever ask for. From the bottom of my heart, you guys have been great and I look forward to meeting again in the future! I wish you all amazing luck and good energy in your own lives.**

**With all my love,**

**~Whyte**


End file.
